Congratulations On The Mess You Made Of Things
by TR.Eldridge
Summary: My head is laying on his chest as I think that I wish I would've met him sooner when he was human, so that I could hear his heartbeat, too.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Finally FFN gets their shit together and I can finally get this up. I've been wanting to post this for weeks, and now I finally get to. -happy dance- ...anyways;**

**Call Me News: If you are following my other fic, then you should know that I am trying so hard to post the next chapter. But, sadly, this chapter is proving to be the hardest that I've written so far and my computer is being a pure bitch. Fingers crossed that I can get it up by Wednesday, also you might want to know that this may or may not be the final chapter for it.**

**Okay, about this story. I've had this saved to my computer for weeks now and I've been toying with the idea for months. In my funk with Call Me, I decided to take my mind off of it and to extend this little story a bit. I don't know if it'll continue yet, so for right now it's just gonna be a one shot. I'm not really sure where the inspiration came from; I was thinking and then it hit me and Damon and Elena just wouldn't shut up until I wrote this for them. So, without further ado, here is this little diddy. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My eyes flutter open and the first thing I notice is my pounding headache. I rub my forehead, trying to soothe it, but it won't quit. <em>Aspirin, I need to find some Aspirin<em>. I try to roll out of my bed, but I can't move. Looking down my body, I see an arm draped across my torso. I also notice that I'm naked. My eyes widen as I slowly turn to face the person connected to the arm. _Oh shit_. My hand flys to my mouth to muffle my gasp. I scan the man next to me; raven hair covering the bluest eyes I'd ever seen, followed my a marvelous chest and torso, and, well the blanket covered to rest. This couldn't be happening, I panic. I try to slide his arm from me, but he just kept tightening his grip around me. Now or never, Elena. I rest my hands on his shoulder and shake with as much force as I could. His bluest of blue eyes open groggily and he yawns. The cuteness of his child-like yawn makes me giggle. He removes his arm from me to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Good morning," he yawns. I melt instantly when he trails his fingertips down my shoulder and arm. I had to stop this, it wasn't right. Oh, but it felt right. I mean, come on, look at him; he's gorgeous. I smile, as I can't hold it in. He must've taken that as an invitation, because he pulls me down to him and kisses my cheek.

"Good morning, Damon. I don't mean to sound rude, but... what the hell are you doing in my bed? Why are we naked?" I gesture to our naked bodies, which brings a throaty laugh from Damon. He turns fully onto his back and folds his arms behind his head.

"Sex, Elena," he drawls. I feel uneasy, as if I where going to throw up. _How could this happen? _Well, obviously, judging by my still pounding head, I had been drinking. Great, he'd gotten me drunk. I see red and smack his chest roughly.

"Ouch," he yelps, rubbing his chest but I know that he didn't feel it; he doesn't feel anything, especially pain. "What's your problem?" My problem?

"You're my problem," I yell. He laughs and sits up. I glare at him as he slides out of my bed. A deep blush coarses through my face and I feel hot all over as I ogle his magnificently chisled body. He searches the floor and pulls on a pair of boxers.

"Elena, why'd you hit me?" He does that eye thing, which causes my heart to do somersaults.

"Because, well... because..." I stammer on every word because he's moved back onto the bed, a mere inches from me. He smells like colonge and sex, and he looked like sex. I knew that I couldn't win in a game like this against him.

"You took advantage of me," I say, folding my arms across my chest in frustration, but mostly to cover my bare chest. He rolls his eyes.

"This," he gestures between us, "wasn't my idea." My mouth falls open and I stare at him. If it wasn't his idea, then it had to be... shit. Me and alcohol were never a good combination, but I'd never done _this_ before.

"Well..." I can't form words, my entire argument is blown. How did he win? He always wins. Damn him.

"Why?" I can't help but question him. "Why did we have sex? Why didn't you stop me?" I feel like a cop. He laughes at me.

"Well, first of all, we had sex because you pretty much dragged me to your room; and secondly, I tried to talk some sense into you, but you told me to shut up. Thirdly, why does it matter? It happened and it's done." The last part sounded harsh and I felt a stinging behind my eyes. He gets off my bed and pulls on his jeans and shirt and walks to the door. Stopping in the frame, he turns back to me.

"Don't worry, it won't change anything, okay? I know you still hate me. I've lost you forever, I remember." I can hear the hurt in his voice, but he's gone before I can do anything about it. My heart and eyes sting as I recall his words. I didn't hate him, my feelings were quite the opposite. I cared for him, probably more than I should given our history and his nature, but I did.

I throw the cover off of myself sliding to the end of the bed, searching for my clothes. I find my underwear and shirt, but no pants. I grab my clothes and run into my bathroom. Staring into the mirror I feel like a whore. I'd had drunken, possibly hate sex with the biggest womanizer in Mystic Falls. Not to mention, my ex's brother and resident vampire._ Vampire. _I panic and search my neck and body for bite marks, but find none. My shoulders slump in relief, but it's laced with another emotion that I can't quit make out. Regret? Did I regret not going that far? Did I want to be marked as Damon's forever? My headache is made worse by my conflicting thoughts as I settle on a nice, calming shower.

I turn on the shower and step under the water. The heat is soothing and it helps with my hangover. I fall back against the wall and slide down to the floor. I fold my arms around my knees and begin to cry. I'd had no right to think that Damon would stay with me, he thought that I hated him; I hadn't given him any idea otherwise. I was scum. I hated myself for what I'd done to him. I sat under the water until my skin began to wrinkle. I shut off the water and step out, taking a towel and wrapping it around my body.

I stepped out of the bathroom, where I was met with the scent of Damon. My bed, pillows, and clothes smelled of him. I shook my head and dress quickly into jeans and a v-neck. My hangover had eased a bit, but my head was still pounding. I needed something to eat and to find Aspirin, so I headed for the kitchen. As I neared the end of the stairs, I heard Jenna in the kitchen.

"Jenna, do you know where the Aspirin is?" She mumbles a 'nope' and continues making breakfast. "I have this massive headache." I continue to babble about nonsense until I no longer care if the headache goes away. Loathingly, I sit on the couch and channel surf until breakfast is finished. Eggs are the only thing that smell remotely edible. Jenna isn't the best cook, but we survive.

I look at the clock above Jenna's head and realize that I'm going to be late for school. I push the plate away from me and stumble out of my seat. _What the hell?_ I pull myself from the floor. Jenna stares at me as if I'd gone crazy.

"Are you okay? Maybe you should go lie down." She grabs my arm to steady me and leads me to the stairs.

"Jenna, I'm going to be late for school." School wasn't that important to me today, but I needed some structure today to take my mind off of Damon. Jenna laughs causing my to look at her the same way she did me.

"What?" My eyebrows knit together in confusion as I wait for her answer.

"Honey, it's summer. You don't have school for another three months." Jenna releases my arm and goes back to the kitchen, still laughing. _Dear God, I've gone mental._ I gather myself and run, albeit stumble, up the stairs into my room and check the calender on my phone. Sure enough, it's summer. No school for three months, which meant I had three months to think. Thinking, nowadays, wasn't the best for me. Pondering my parents' death wasn't on the agenda, neither was Stefan. All I had was Damon and the lost memory of last night.

Sunlight litters my room as I sit silently on my bed. Damon and I hadn't talked for days and it was killing me. He wouldn't answer my calls and when I'd go to his house he wouldn't let me in. We'd had sex for God's sake, didn't that warrant some kind of communication. What if I'd gotten pregnant? _He's dead you idiot, you're not getting pregnant._ I shake the thought from my head and lay back on my bed. He was being such a jackass about this whole thing. As I thought about it, the angrier I became until I decided that Damon was going to get a piece of my mind right now. I grab my phone from my side table and dial his number. It rings and rings until I hear the click signaling it'd been answered.

"Hello?"

Shit, I'm about to lose my entire argument over how cute he sounds when he wakes up. "It's Elena," I deadpan.

"Caller ID, babe. I know it's you, I thought I'd humor you," he bites back. His pissy attitude fuels my anger and I unleash it on him.

"What the hell, Damon? Why won't you talk to me? We had sex..." My voice becomes small as pain coarses through my heart. I hated that I couldn't remember, but it was still a big moment for us and he had to go and ruin it with the whole "you hate me" speech.

"Yeah, we did. Do you want me to yell it to everyone, hmm? I screwed Elena Gilbert, my brother's girlfriend, because she practically _begged_ me to." Now he was being a pure dick and I wasn't having none of it.

"Screw you, Damon."

"You already did," he says as he ends the call before I'm finished. My vision changes as I see red. I run downstairs and grab my car keys. I rip the door open and jump into the driver's side. Starting the engine I mutter explicits.

"Where does he get off acting like that? A pure, arrogant, selfish dick is what he is," I yell inside the car. He didn't get to talk to me like that. All I had wanted was a civil conversation with the man, but then he had to be, well, _him._

When I finally arrive to Damon's house, I've rehearsed my entire argument and there was absolutely no way he was going to win this one. Withouth bothering to knock, I walk into the house and quickly search all of the rooms, but find nothing except empty bourbon bottles lying everywhere. My heart twinges in pain as I see the broken glass around the fireplace. He was angry, and I knew that his anger was fueled by pain. He was hurting. Dammit, he'd won without even fighting me. Losing my entire resolve, I frantically search the house hoping that I would find a drunk, passed out Damon and not a vervained, staked Damon. I knew full well that when he was hurting he could piss off the wrong person for no good reason.

"Damon," I call into the empty house.

"And who are you?" A tall, dark haired woman walks out into the living room to face me. She was all but naked in front of me. My heart completely shatters and I bolt towards the door. In a flash, Damon is in front of me with pleading eyes. He's wearing only pants and I can't help but marvel at his amazing chest and stomach. Remembering the half naked woman in the next room, tears sting my eyes, threatening to spill down my cheeks.

"Elena," he says as if he can't believe that I am actually in front of him.

"Please move," I say averting his eyes. I clench my jaw as I fight back to waves of emotion coursing through my body. The first betrayal tear falls down my cheek. Damon lifts his hand to wipe it away. I flinch at the contact and he releases his hold on my shoulders.

"Elena, let me explain."

"Just get the hell out of my way, Damon," I scream at him as tears roll down my red cheeks. He grabs my shoulders and forces my to look at him.

"This isn't what it looks like," he says as his eyes soften.

"It's just sex right?" I push against his shoulders until he moves from the door frame. Before opening, I turn to face him, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"You were right," I deadpan, "it didn't change a thing."

With that I know that I have won and that he and I will never be the same.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, it's a one shot for now. I could be swayed to write some more. I have written some others chapters for this and it is looking great so, it's all up to you guys. I hope you enjoyed this and weren't too awfully mad about where I ended it. <strong>

**I would say that reviews don't really matter, but I'd be lying. Reviews are **_**everything **_**to me and I need them. Plus, I love hearing what you guys thought of the story.**

**I love you all :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, but I wish I did.**

**Title is from the song DLZ by TV On the Radio.**


	2. Chapter 2

The lush, green grass felt wonderful under my fingertips as I waded my hands through the soft blades. The sky was painted a deep, almost ocean-like blue with fluffs of clouds scatter here and there. Falling back into the grass, I close my eyes and breath in the fresh, summer air. The sun was barely peaking over the rolling hills as it began to set. Fragments of light burst through the trees, lighting my spot in the grass. It was so beautiful here; I never wanted to leave. After my _encounter_ - which ultimately decided whether I was staying here or leaving - with Damon, I'd decided to keep my distance from him. Out of sight out of mind, right? Wrong, I huff a breath into the air. Seeing him in that situation had brought up so many unresolved issues between us that I was nowhere near ready to delve into. I'd tried desperately to desensitize myself from everything Damon-_esque_, but the SOB wouldn't leave my mind alone. My every thought was consumed with images of him and_ her._ With his constant appearance in my thoughts, I figured my out-of-sight-out-of-mind plan wasn't working. And after hundreds of text, phone calls (definitely unanswered) and voice-mails, I decided to turn my phone off for good. I guess when he realized that I wasn't going to answer his calls, he decided to get more personal. He dropped by every day and pleaded with me - from the other side of the door - to hear him out. I couldn't take it anymore; the man was driving me insane. Finally, I asked Jenna for the keys to the lake house, packed a bag and left. I hadn't been to the lake house since I'd lost my parents, so driving up the road had been an emotional roller coaster. Coupled with my conflicting feelings about Damon and the guilt of our night together, I'd spent the better half of that day locked in a room crying.

Even after my tears had subsided, Damon was still making occasional appearances in my thoughts. Occasional? Who was I kidding; he was in every single thought that I had. I'd been here -away from Damon - two weeks already and picturing him and whoever that woman was tangled together made me want to puke. It didn't help that he and I had been "tangled together" a few days before that. Nevertheless, this little vacation was well-needed. It was beyond nice to get away from all that goes bump in the night in Mystic Falls. Being away from all the vampires and werewolves and everything supernatural was a nice change. But, even out of my hometown, Damon was all that I thought about. I sighed heavily and propped myself on my elbows, peering out across the open field in front of me. He and I were done; but, if you thought about it, Damon and I hadn't even started; we'd had sex and that didn't really warrant a relationship. I felt stupid for having some hope that he'd feel the same as I did. Tears prickled my eyelashes as I cursed under my breath. "Son of a bitch," I mutter as tears well in my eyes. I blinked them away quickly as I try to erase his image from my brain. He wasn't going to get the best of me. I straightened myself from the ground and started towards the back of the house.

Humming into the warm air, I muddled over - for the thousandth time - how I'd brought myself to this point; to caring so deeply for someone who didn't want me back. It was ironic, really; our roles reversed. Damon and I had always had this... connection. I didn't know how to explain what it was, but it was there. Now, I'm getting a taste of what Damon went through when I was with Stefan. Hopefully, he hadn't been this tortured. But, Stefan and I hadn't been together for a while now. I still loved him, but we'd grown apart. I knew that he probably would resent me for growing towards his brother. Lost in my thoughts, I neared the back porch with a sigh of relief. Made it back in one peice, I laugh silently.

_Snap!_

Oh, God! I stop dead in my tracks as a dark figure comes into view. This stranger, being guarded by the shadows, stands completely still and my heart begins beating wildly in my chest. After becoming aware of all the supernatural in Mystic Falls, everything had become dangerous. My brain pleaded desperatly for my legs to move, but I stood frozen in place. It hides in the shadows and I can feel it's eyes all over me. My stomach clenches and my mouth runs dry. I don't want to die, not now, but whatever this is has the potential to hurt me. My body tenses and I clamp my eyes shut, waiting for it to strike.

"I have been looking everywhere for you." My posture eases and my eyes snap open as I realize who the shadows are guarding. He steps into the sunlight and leans casually against a porch post. Dear God, could I not get two seconds to myself?

"How'd you find me?" I wrap my arms across my chest and tilt my head defiantly. This wasn't ideal; I'd wanted to get away from him, but my heart fluttered at the fact that he'd been searching for me.

"Lucky guess," he shrugs as he pushes himself from the post and glides towards me. My blood is thundering in my veins as he inches towards me. The wind shifts and brings the scent of him right into my face. He smells delicious and my blood begins to pump faster as my heart gallops in my chest; no doubt he can hear it. Stupid vampires, I roll my eyes.

"Bullshit," I snap. "The truth, Damon." Now it's his turn to roll his eyes and as if on queue, he rolls his beautiful blue eyes and takes the last step towards me bringing him mere inches from my shivering body.

"Jenna told me," he winks. My hand begins to tremble as I realize that he compelled her to tell him where I was. Without thinking, my open hand collides with the side of his face snapping his head to the side. As my heart beats wildly with adrenaline, Damon turns fierce, almost vampiric, eyes towards me and smirks.

"I like you fiesty," he drawls and I feel more than happy to slap him again. But, instead, I jab my finger into his chest and yell.

"You compelled her! You promised you wouldn't ever do that unless it was what I wanted!"

A growl rumbles in his chest and his body tenses momentarily before he regains control. "I didn't come here to fight with you, Elena. I came to explain what you saw, or _think_ you saw," he says. I have no interest in hearing him for another moment. I look behind him and realize that if I run really quickly, I can be inside the house; the same house that Damon hasn't been invited into. Knowing that if I think about for another second I won't do it, I bolt for the door. In two strides, I am inside staring out at Damon. He hasn't moved from his spot in the grass, yet. As if he were a mind reader, he turns slowly towards me and walks casually towards the door. The true image of a predator, I think as he glides effortlessly up the steps. A smirk is plastered on my face as he nears the doorway. He steps forward to enter but it stopped by the barrier between him and I.

"Sorry, Damon, but you haven't been invited in," I smile arrogantly.

He groans. "What are we twelve?" he quips. I cock my head to the side and glare at him stating, "one of us is." I turn on my heel and head for the kitchen to find something the eat. I can hear him cursing at this part of being a vampire. I find it odd that he'd curse being a vampire when he relished in being one so much. I shrug the thought off as I search the cabinets and refrigerator.

"I'm a very patient man, Elena," he says. "I'll wait you out." I dismiss his statement and grab a bag of chips and soda. Settling into the couch, I channel surf until deciding that nothing was worth watching and turn off the TV. Trying not to be obvious, I peer over my shoulder to find Damon sitting on the steps with his back to me. I groan and heave myself from the couch tossing the empty bag and soda can into the garbage. I know I'll regret this, but I at least deserve an explanation, don't I?

"Okay, explain," I say as I sit down on my side of the barrier. He looks over his shoulder for a moment then spins around to face me.

"That didn't take long." His face turns smug and I see a look of surprised victory wash over it.

"Don't screw around, Damon," I groan. "You said you wanted to explain, so I am letting you explain."

The smug look turns serious as he scoots closer to the doorway and rakes a shaky hand through his hair. "After I left that morning, I was... You really pissed me off, Elena and I needed release. I found the girl totally drunk at the Grill and brought her home; I don't even remember her name. All I did was feed from her, I swear." I see a flicker of vulnerability in his eyes as he tries to defend himself. The vulnerability lasts for only a second and I know that Damon doesn't let any of his tediously built walls come down, not even for me. Unconsciously, my eyes jump from his eyes to his lips. His luscious pout begging to be kissed. I shake the thought from my head as I realize that I'm supposed to be angry right now. But, it's fading so quickly. I mean, come on, look at him! He's practically sex on two legs; how could I be angry at that?

"I know I was a dick," he says and he rings his hands together.

"Yes, you were," I agree. His head snaps up and tilts to the side.

"Do you want me to explain or not?" I roll my eyes at his bitchyness and let him continue.

"I didn't do what you think I did with her; give me a little credit, come on. She was just... I don't know, a midnight snack every once in a while." I shiver at how lightly he compares this girls life to that of midnight chocolate cake.

"Like you said, you and I, we have something." His voice softens into an almost whisper.

"Are you done?" I ask as I prepare to explain myself. His mouth falls open and his eyes widen in pain at my abruptness.

"'Cause it's my turn." He nods and sweeps his hand in front of him giving me to floor.

I take a deep breath and begin.

"That night, ya know with the sex, is still foggy," I say as I swallow hard. "But, let's get one thing straight, okay? I do not hate you, Damon. I care for you way more than I should given who and what you are, but nevertheless I do. So..." I trail off as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, suddenly feeling very self-concious. "Where do we go from here?"

"Well, for starters," he smiles, "you can invite me in."

I narrow my eyes at him as we both stand up.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." His eyes glitter seductively and my heart skips.

"Hard," he adds. I roll my eyes and turn on my heel towards the living room again. I sink down into the couch and mull over what to do next, leaving a shocked looking Damon outside.

"Uh, Elena," he calls through the open door. "I still can't get in." I laugh as I hear him groan while he tries to force his way inside.

"You said you were a patient man," I say coyly. Damon groans loudly before kicking the doorframe, cursing under his breath. I laugh as I grab the remote from the side table and turn on the TV. If he was arrogant enough to test me, then he'd see how it felt, I thought as I began to mindlessly channel surf.

"Son of a bitch," he yells into the house before taking his position on the steps, again.

* * *

><p>I'm not sure at what point I drifted off, but I did. My eyes flutter open and I stretched lazily on the couch before remembering that I had a waiting vampire on my steps. I sigh and feel a little bad for leaving him out there for... I look at the clock and realize that I had slept all the way through the night. It was now 8AM and he was still sitting out there; hopefully, anyways. I stand from the couch and pad across the floor to the still open door. I peek my head out of the doorway and look around. He isn't on the porch or anywhere in the field. Regret washes through me as I realize that I had tested his patience for too long and he'd left. I step onto the porch and whisper softly, "Damon." No answer. Great! I just had to be a bitch, didn't I. I walk into the sunlight that was just now peeking across the mountains and closed my eyes as the warmth encircled me. I lurched forward as a hand came from behind me to cap over my mouth. I tried to scream and pull myself from their grasp, but they kept tightening their grip on me. I could feel warm breath on my ear and neck.<p>

"Don't move," he gritted through his teeth. My heart lept into my throat and a whimper escaped my throat. He removed his hand and spun me around to face him. I didn't want to see the man that would inevitably end my life, so I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Please don't," I cry as a tear drops from my eyelashes onto my cheek.

"Ya know," he says. "Making me wait for ten whole hours wasn't very nice."

My eyes pop open. "Damon?"

He nods, a wide, arrogant smirk plastered on his smug face. My fist tightens as I see red. Aiming for his chest, I throw the punch.

"Ow," he pouts as he rubs the spot I hit.

"You scared me, Damon. Don't do that again," I say. He raises his palms in the air in mock-surrender. I rake a shaking hand through my hair and sigh louldy. Realizing that my appearance probably wasn't the best, I turn and practically sprint back into the house.

"Where're you going?" Damon asks as he catches me before I enter the door.

"I, uh..." Words jumble in my throat as his magnificent, blue eyes smolder. I can smell him and damn, did he smell fantastic. Warmth passes through my body as it screams under his touch. I'm on fire, but it feels fantastic.

"Invite me in, please." It wasn't really a question, I could hear the order in his tone.

I roll my eyes and fain swooning, "please, oh please, won't you come inside." The words came out needier than I intended, but nonetheless it got the job done and we both walked inside. Once inside, I ran towards my room as Damon followed. He spralled himself on my bed and took in my room.

"Nice place ya got here, kitten," he notes as he pulls at the loose strings of my comforter. A small smile twinges the corners of my lips at his pet name for me. _Kitten,_ I shrug,_ it's nice. _I ache all over at the sight of him in my bed. I just want to crawl in it with him and never leave; make a repeat - except for the leaving part - of _that_ night. Damon seductively pats a spot next to him as his eyes drift over my body. I know that he can hear my accelerated heartbeat and I know he knows that it isn't from fear. I drop my head and walk towards the bed, taking my spot next to him. He doesn't hesitate in pulling me into his arms against his chest. My head is laying on his chest and I think that I wish I would've met him sooner when he was human so I could hear his heartbeat as well. Nevertheless, I was entralled with this vampire Damon, and I wouldn't give him up for anything.

"I'm sorry for leaving you the way I did," he mumbles into my hair as he kisses the top of my head. Something about him was different; a good different, though. I make small circles on his clothed chest with my finger and nod.

"It's just... I, uh..." I raise myself up onto my elbow and look down at him. It wasn't natural for Damon to be this uneasy about himself. His mouth falls open as he searches for words. His lips are so beautiful and soft and... kissable! Without thinking, I dip my head down and press my lips to his. He hesitates for a moment before pressing against mine. The kiss is practically everything you would want in a kiss; warm, inviting, hot, long, and full of emotion. I pull away slowly and search his eyes.

"I wish you would've stayed," I whisper as I look away, rubbing my forehead with my shaky hand.

"I thought it was only the alcohol that got you into bed," he sputters as I rise to a sitting position.

"I was pretty drunk, wasn't I?" He laughs as he joins me. A smile prickles at the corners of my lips as he reaches over to enterlock our hands together and pulls my hand to his lips and kisses it softly.

"You," he says as he looks at me under his eyelashes, "were hammered." A deep blush burns my cheeks at my past indiscretion. He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear and smiles. "You've gotta stop doing that." He trails his fingertips across my burning cheek and tips my chin up.

My mouth gapes open. "Doing what?"

"You blushing is _killing me_," he mutters as his eyes dance on my cheeks. Trying not to blush is like trying not laugh when something that is terribly funny; my blush simply intensifies. "My self control will only last so long." His eyes darken and fill with lust.

"Sorry," I sputter as I try to calm myself.

He cups my burning cheeks in his hands and smiles. "It's a beautiful blush, though."

I leaned into his palm and sighed. "So... where do we go from here?"

"Well, for starters," he says as he lays back on the bed, "we can discuss how _amazing_ I am in bed. Or better yet, I could show you." He winks at me as my heart flip-flops in my chest. _Oh boy_, I think as I look him, _what have I gotten myself in to_.

"We could," I shrug as I stand from the bed. "But I really need a shower."

He sits up and slides down the bed capturing my thighs in his hands. He rubs his hand up my side and looks up at me through heavy-lidded eyes. "Sounds great, but I didn't bring extra clothes." My heart jumps at his words and I can feel my need for him growing quickly. Heat races throughout my body as I drink him in. Dark hair falling lightly into crystal, blue eyes that lay just above the softest, sexiest lips ever put on a man. Oh, I can't take it. I have to get away from him before I beg to be taken. I walk a small step backwards as I drag my finger across the top of his chest. "You're dangerous," I breathe as I squirm out of his grip. "But you're not joining." He falls dramatically onto the bed and I hear him curse under his breath as I shut the bathroom door.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope this is an acceptable chapter 2. I really liked writing their apologies; they seem to have a lot of those, don't they? Anywho, this, as you guys have decided, will become a multichapter story. I feel completely humbled my the reception and I want to thank you all.<strong>

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own the Vampire Diaries; if I did, Damon and Elena would be together. Forever. Or, she can have Stefan and I'll take Damon *wink***


	3. Chapter 3

**You wanted the good stuff. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"You're beautiful in this light," Damon cooed into my ear as he walked the length of the field as the sun set softly behind the trees. He intertwined our fingers and brushed his soft lips against my cheek. A warmth surged through my veins as his lips touched my flesh.<p>

"Thank you," I mutter softly as I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear with my free hand. Our enterlocked fingers and the way his eyes seem to dance with billions of stars makes my already jumpy heart beat faster than ever. He continues to face the sunset as we finally come to a stop atop a small, grassy hill. Releasing my hands, he takes a seat in the grass and looks up at me expectantly, patting the spot beside him. A smile creeps onto my face as I take a seat next to him and rest my head in the crook of his neck. Us, like this, feels so natural; like we've been together our whole lives. I'd sell my soul to stop time and stay in this moment forever. Damon begins to rub circles on my back with his hand as the sun finally dips below the trees, barely leaving us any light. I raised my head and peered around, becoming increasingly terrified of the dark. Living in Mystic Falls would do that to a person. Damon pressed his hand gently onto the small of my back and whispered in my ear, "ease up, kitten." He kissed the side of my neck and my eyes closed as I was washed in his affections. "You're safe with me; I promise."

I looked into his clear, blue eyes and smiled. "I know and I trust that you will, it's just... it doesn't take away the fear of it, ya know?" I really didn't know how to explain my fear of the dark to him. I knew that he really couldn't empathize; he wasn't scared of anything.

"I understand," he smiled as he brushed the backs of his fingers down my cheek. "I get scared, too." He averted his eyes from mine as he tried to hide his weakness. "I'm always afraid of losing you, Elena," he mumbled as he took my hands in between his. Apparently, I was wrong about him; Damon was always surprising me.

I tugged my hands free and cupped his face in them, urging him to look at me. "I'm not going anywhere." I pressed my lips to his gently and wrapped my arms around his neck. He didn't hesitate and immediately deepened the kiss. Gently, he pushed me back onto the ground and braced himself above me. Oh Lord, I really didn't want to do this outside. As I moved my mouth away from his, he began to lay kisses down my neck. I pushed at his chest and tried to control my voice as I said, "Damon, wait."

"But, I don't wanna wait," he whined against my skin. I pushed against his chest again and he finally raised up to look at me.

"I'm not saying 'no', I'm saying 'not here'," I said as I looked around us. His mouth formed an O shape as he finally understood. He stood up, pulling me with him, and scooped me into his arms. "Hold on, kitten," he smirked as we began moving at vampire speed towards the house. In the blink of an eye, we were in my room and Damon was setting me on my feet, pressing me against the door. His body was hard against mine as he ground his hips into mine, eliciting a moan from deep within my throat. His lips captured mine and I openly them freely, allowing him better access. As we explored each other's mouths, Damon lifted me and, instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to me. Warmth spread through my body as he continued to press harder against me. Finally needing air, I moved my head to the side allowing him access to my throat. My breathing was becoming eratic and my heart was escalating. Damon groaned against my neck as he released me from his grasp, letting me back onto my feet. "What's wrong?" I asked as he walked away from me, shaking his head. I walked slowly to him and set a hand on his shoulder, trying to pull him around to me. "Damon, tell me." His head drooped and he sighed heavily as he turned slowly. "Damon," I said softly as I tipped his chin up. "Tell me." When his head raised, I was completely unprepared for what faced me. His eyes were red and veins had appeared under them, his lip was pulled back making his fangs visible. Out of pure fear, my hands dropped from him and I took a large step back. My eyes widened in shock and my mouth gaped open as a gasp left me.

"No, no, no, Elena," he sputtered quickly as his face changed to normal again. "Please don't be afraid of me." He walked forward and gripped my shoulders. "I would _never _hurt you."

"I... I'm sorry," I mumbled as I ran my fingers through my hair. "It's okay, I know you wouldn't; I just wasn't prepared for it, is all." Trying to make that little _thing_ that had just happened disappear, I smiled at his and rubbed my hand down his chest and looked up at him from under my lashes. "Now, where were we?" I raised onto my toes to kiss him again, but he retracted suddenly from me. My shoulders slumped and my hand fell to my side. "I said it was okay, Damon," I muttered. It really wasn't nice to make me this sexually frustrated.

As he backed away, I could see the inner turmoil written all over his face. "Tell me what's wrong," I said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed loudly, "I don't want you to be afraid of me, Elena." An overwhelming need to make him feel better erupted inside of me as I walked to him. I knelt down in front of him and rubbed the outside of his thighs soothingly. "I told you, Damon," I said, "it's okay. I'm not afraid." He lay his head in his hands as a humorless laugh escaped his throat. "Don't lie, Elena."

I felt as though I'd been punched in the stomach; he didn't believe me. "I'm not," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. Another laugh poured from Damon's lips as he spoke, "I'm a vampire, Elena, I can tell when someone is afraid; It's in my nature to know."

"Damon," I said as I tried to take his face in my hands, but he pushed them away.

"I ruined today," I grumbled under my breath.

Damon stepped around me and pulled his t-shirt over his head and pulled off his pants. "I'm tired," he said as he slid into my bed. I was truly dumbfounded at the quick turn of events that had just taken place; first, we're about to end the night perfectly and then, I had to ruin it with being a bloody human. This was going to be harder than I'd originally thought. I stood and unzipped my jeans, pushing the down my legs and climbed into the bed. I thought about laying against Damon, but he'd already turned away from me. I stared at the ceiling for God knows how long until finally my eyelids drooped and sleep overcame my thoughts.

_"Don't worry," he cooed into my ear from behind me. "I would never hurt you." He pushed my hair to the side and kissed the back of my neck as he tightened his grip around my arms and waist. I barely felt the nick of his fangs against my skin; he hadn't completely punctured the skin, yet. He kissed the spot again and gripped me bruisingly tight before embedding his sharp fangs in my neck. Terror surged through me as a bloodcurdling scream ripped from my lungs. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't... couldn't... breathe. I was becoming weaker and weaker, but he wasn't stopping. He drank my blood deeply, never loosening his grip. My heart beat became slower and more forced as my eyes fluttered closed. I couldn't breathe... he wouldn't stop._

My eyes sprang open and I lurched forward into a sitting position, trying to catch my fleeting breaths. My heart was galloping in my chest as beads of sweat slid down my forehead. I covered my heart with my hand and tried to calm down. I really didn't want to wake Damon; especially after what we'd gone through last night. I heard a rustling noise and turned to see Damon rolling onto his side; thankfully still asleep. I took a final deep breathe before settling back down into the sheets and turned onto my side, facing Damon. I didn't want to be afraid of vampire Damon, but... I shake the thought from my head and concentrate on the _man_ beside me. He wasn't scary at all. I cared so much for Damon and I wanted to be with him. I had no world without him. I wouldn't go so far as to say that he was the infamous 'one', but I didn't plan on their being any others 'ones'. Shaking all previous thoughts from my aching head, I reached up and swept a few stray hairs from his forehead and rested my hand on his cheek. He was the picture of peace while he slept. I leaned over and gently brushed my lips across his before settling into the sheets - closer to him this time, though - and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Sun leaked slowly through the lace curtains adorning the window beside my bed and fell softly against my eyelids. I so didn't want to wake up right now. I pulled at the comfortor, bringing it over my head and clamped my eyes together. After last night, I didn't want to wake up any time soon. Damon was angry with me - I knew that - and I didn't know how to fix it. His inner demon would always frighten me, it was in <em>my<em> nature to be scared. He seemed so qeniunly hurt that I had backed away from him like I had done. I didn't know what to do so I tried desperately to fall back into unconsciousness.

After nearly five minutes of trying, my brain literally forced my eyes open. I slid the cover from my head and crossed my arms over my chest. This was likely to not be a good day, I thought as I found an empty space next me. Obviously, Damon would leave before I had woken up. _That_ was also in his nature. I grunted at the thought and threw the comfortor from my body. At least I have clothes on this time, I thought. I spun my legs around and sat on the edge of the bed. I propped my elbows on the tops of my knees and sank my head into my hands. I so did not want to have a repeat of what had happened last night, but what was I to do? Did I avoid him? _No_, I thought dismissively,_ that would only make the situation worse_. I rubbed my hands down my face and sighed. If I wasn't going to avoid him, then I at least needed to find out where he'd gone. I lifted myself slowly from my bed and walked to my closet, taking out a pair of jeans and a purple T-shirt. I changed quickly and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail before walking down the stairs into the living room. Nearing the end of the stairs, I tried to make my steps as quiet as possible. I crept slowly but was betrayed by a creaky step.

_Dammit!_

"I know you're there," I heard him say and judging by his voice, he seemed... cheerful? "I could hear you coming from a mile away." He stepped into view as he tapped his ear and mouthed 'vampire'. Yeah, like I could forget. I straightened myself and warily walked towards him. "So... something smells delicious," I stated at I sniffed the aromatic air around me. A smile crept onto his face as he nodded towards the kitchen.

As I walked through the threshold, I was met with the intoxicating smell of pancakes, french toast, and coffee; thank God for coffee! I pressed his hand into the small of my back and guided me to an already waiting chair. As I sat in it, he gingerly pushed it in for me and walked back to the counter to get two plates of food and one cup of coffee. I eyed him suspiciously as he sat my plate and coffee in front of me and didn't take my eyes off of him as he sat down across from me. He seemed impervious to my stare as he began to cut his french toast into squares. "You better eat or it'll get cold," he muttered before popping a piece into his mouth. I squinted my eyes at him, trying to figure out who this person was; cause it sure wasn't my Damon. I grabbed the mug of coffee and lifted it slowly to my lips, taking a long, satisfying drink. Just what I needed, I breath as I set the cup back onto the table. I push my food around on my plate as I continue to study Damon.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," he says as he raises his eyes to mine.

"Sorry... it's just," I squirm. "Who are you and what have you done with Damon?" I arch an eyebrow at him inquisitively. A light laugh rumbles from his throat as he takes another bite of his food. He sets down his fork and pushes the plate away from him.

"I'm holding him captive," he says as he presses his fingertips together in front of him and leans back into his seat. "If you don't do as I command then I'm not sure what I'll do to him." Playfulness sparks in his eyes as he speaks and his ever present smirk lights his face.

I play along. "Oh, I suppose I must do as you ask." He stands and glides around the table to stand behind me. He pushes my hair out of the way and I can feel his breath on my ear.

"Yes, you must," he whispers against my neck before kissing it softly. My nightmare comes flooding back to me and I push myself from my chair and around him. Oh, crap! I'm doing it again. I straighten myself and play cool. "But, kind sir, can I not see him?"

"You can see _him_ whenever you like," he drawls seductively. As quick as the words leave his mouth, I am standing a mere inches from him. He backs me slowly into the wall and presses his body against mine, making me shiver. _He's not going to hurt you, Elena_, I reassure myself. My body quivers as he runs his hands down my sides, resting them on my hips and pulls me closer to him. A animalistic groan floods my ears as he runs his open mouth up my neck and onto my cheek. The same warmth that always comes with Damon's touches and kisses, spread wildly throughout my body. Not being able to wait any longer, I turn my head making his lips fall onto mine. This is a different kiss than what I'd ever had before, filled with passion and unadulterated need; it was becoming to much to hold back. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I invited him in easily, deeping the kiss.

I turned my head as my breathes came out eratically. Damon being to leave kisses on my neck and collarbone, causing my skin to ignite into flames that threatened set me on fire. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I knew that this was Damon's way of forgetting about last night and I felt more than happy to oblige him. I didn't want to remember it, either. I gripped the hardened muscles of his back as he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around him. As he began to slowly walk us back up the stairs, my insides were jumping for joy. "Elena," he breathed against my ear, "I want you so much."

I smirked. "Then what are you waiting for?" In lightnening speed, I was in my room, on my bed, and Damon was already unbuttoning his shirt. I reached up and stilled his hands on the buttons. He moved his hands away and I began to unbutton the pesky shirt; I wanted so badly to touch his marvelous skin. Getting the last button undone, I slid the shirt from his shoulders letting it fall to the ground. I pressed my palms against his chest, memorizing every inch of him. I slid my hands up and around his neck, pulling him down to me into an electrifying kiss that caused my skin to prickle in anticipation.

He pulled away to yank my shirt from my body and pushing me down onto the bed. I waited for him to crawl up to me, but he just stood at the end of the bed; watching me. After a moment, he began to slide his hands up my thighs and onto the waistband. He unbuttoned and unzipped them with ease and slid them down my legs, letting them fall onto the floor. "My turn," I announced as I slid down the bed and undid his pants. My breath caught in my throat when I realized that he didn't have on underwear and what a sight he was to behold. When the pants fell to the floor and I lifted my expectant eyes to his, Damon wrapped his arm around my waist and lifted me further up onto the bed, hovering over me. With his hand still wrapped around me, he unclasped my bra and threw in behind him. He dipped his head and kissed each breast eagerly. I arched my back as my eyes closed, moaning loudly. He had no idea what he did to me, did he? He kissed down my chest and stomach before laying kisses on my hip bones. His fingers laced under the edges of my underwear and slowly peeled them down my legs. He sat back on his heels, simply looking down on me. I felt self concsious under his eyes and perfect body. I didn't feel adeqaute enough to be like _this_ with him.

"Do you realize how beautiful you are?" Tears welled in my eyes at his words and my mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. I was literally speechless. "You are," he continued, "the most beautiful creature that I've ever met." I was growing more and more frustrated at the amount of time he was wasting when he could be doing better things, like me. I rolled my eyes. "Just shut up," I said as I grabbed his arms, pulling him onto me. "No more talking." He seemed to like that idea and kissed my mouth again as he positioned himself between my legs. At almost vampire speed, he surged forward into me. My eyes rolled into my head and my mouth fell open against his. I moaned into his mouth as he began to move in and out of me. It was unreal how complete I felt with him completely embedded inside of me. I never wanted it to end. Pure bliss washed over me and I felt so alive. He buried his face into my hair as my release came sooner than I wanted. I held onto him as his movements became quick and jerky, signaling his own release.

Sweat glistened our bodies as Damon lay next to me and I tried to catch my breath. So this is what if felt like to be completely completed my a single person? This was absolutely fantastic, I thought as I looked at Damon. His body was shining in the light from the window and his soft hair was sticking to his forehead. He turned his eyes to me, sending a second wave of heat and lust through me. My body was tired, but I was more than ready for round two. _I definitely wouldn't be forgetting this one_, I thought. I rolled on top of him and kissed his face, happily. He chuckled at my antics, "What are you doing?"

I pulled away, my lips twisted into a Damon-_esque_ smirk and said, "Round two."

Lust filled his eyes as he rolled us over and hovered over me. "Round two," he repeated as he crinkled his nose against mine and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Big chapter for me; never written smut before so... not sure about it *shrug* Also, why do ya think Elena's becoming increasingly scared of vampire Damon? And will it be something that ultimately comes between them? Who knows...<strong>

**Who's been watching CoachellaLive or is at Coachella right now? Dear Lord, it's simply the greatest weekend. Ever. Period.**

**Review. Please and thank you.**

**You already know that I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:**

**I am _so_ sorry that it has taken so long for me to update. Also, after this chapter, I'm not quite sure of when I'll get the next up. This chapter took quite a lot out of me; I don't know why, either. I have started on chapter 5 and I already have chapter 6 written. Chapter 6 was actually the first part of the story that I had written, so it all leads up to that. On to this chapter: Damon is being kinda weird to me; he's too... nice? I'm not sure if that's the word I'm looking for, but... I love writing his dick side so much. That's weird, right? Anyways, I really hope that you don't hate me if it takes a while to post again. And I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Elena," Damon sing-songed into my ear with his sexy morning voice as my eyes opened groggily. "Elena, dear, it's time to wake up." I yanked my pillow from behind my head and smashed it onto my face and mumbled a 'no'.<p>

He laughed gruffly and pryed the pillow from my almost unbreakable grip. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the pillow from him, hitting him with it. His mouth popped open as his eyes glistened. "You don't want to play this game with me, Kitten," he said as he crawled closer to me, grabbing the pillow from my hands. His nosed grazed my cheek and scaled down my neck and up under my chin. "I _always_ win," he purred onto my lips. My lips and body began to ache with need for him, but I was determined to not give in so quickly. I pushed onto his shoulders, turning him onto his back as I straddled him. A deadly smirk spread across my lips as I stared down at his equally as deadly smirk. I leaned down and kissed his chest and neck, as he moaned. Repeating what he did, I traced the tip of my nose up his neck and under his chin, onto his awaiting lips.

"You do, huh?" I breathed against his pouting lips before licking them. I could feel him harden instantly as he pushed his hips up against me. My lips parted as a gasp escaped them. I wanted so much to be consumed by his darkness and never return. _No giving in, Elena. _Quickly - and with all the will power that I had left - I rolled off of him and bounded out of the bed. Damon growled as he sat up on his elbows giving me a don't-you-dare look as I ran for the bathroom. Smiling, I turned the knob and ran inside, locking the door. I heard a rapping on the door as Damon groaned. "Don't make me rip the door off, Elena. You know I can." I pressed my hand to my lips as I stifled a giggle.

He knocked again.

"Elena, dear," he said sweetly, "let me in." It didn't sound orderly, but I knew him too well. He'd more than likely use his vampire skills to open the door, but I didn't want to let him in yet. Not yet. I liked winning. Suddenly, a loud squealing filled the hair as I noticed the locked doorknob was twisting. Making a complete revolution, it stopped. The door slid open slowly to reveal a pissed off looking Damon. I half squealed, half giggled as he stared me down from the doorway. I could feel the room heat up quickly as his smoldering gaze never left my eyes; it was becoming hard for me to breathe. I would probably never admit to Damon how much control he had over me; it would be too dangerous. I stared at him with wide eyes as he strode calmly towards me. An devilishly playful smirk spread across his wonderful features as he stepped in front of me; I stared up at him anxiously awaiting his next move. I was becoming deeply aroused by the man in front of me; I liked him fiesty. Damon grabbed my shoulders, bringing me to reality, and tossed my over his shoulder.

"Told ya so," he said as he walked us back into my room. He tossed my softly onto the bed and began tickling me, mercilessly.

"Stop!" I cried. "Please, stop!" I couldn't take it. My sides hurt; my body was convulsing under his unrelenting hands. I squirmed under his fingers, trying desperately to get away. This was pure torture. But he wouldn't stop. He continued his assualt until it was painful to laugh.

"Say you're sorry," he ordered once he ceased tickling me.

I gave him a serious look and tilted my chin up defiantly. "No."

He narrowed his eyes and said, "You asked for it," and continued his tickling until I was on the verge of throwing up.

"Okay, okay," I breathed in between boughts of laughter. "I'm sorry."

He stilled his hands on my waist and narrowed his eyes again. Those blue orbs literally took my breath away every time they were focused on me.

"I am sorry," I drawled as tears ran down my cheeks from laughing so hard. I'd never laughed that much in my life. I breathed deeply in a effort to control my heart and smiled at him. "But you," I said as I poked a finger in his chest, "asked for it."

He pursed his lips, but his eyes remained playful as he lowered his weight onto my lower body and purred into my ear, "you smell divine," at his fingertips trailed my neck. I knew what he meant by smelling diving; my blood.

"I'm hungry," I muttered as I wiggled out from underneath him. As soon as my feet touched the floor, I was moving towards the door.

"Elena," he drawled as I stopped in the doorway. "Where're you going?" I cocked my head to the side and searched for words. "I told you, Damon, I'm hungry. We humans do need food, too." I swung the door open and walked out of the room. What was wrong with me? I've known Damon for a while now and he's always been a vampire. Why was I so afraid of him? _No_, I thought, _I _am not _afraid of Damon. _It really wasn't a big thing, I mean I cared for him deeply so I could look past it, right? This was ridiculous.

I rounded the last stair and stepped into the kitchen. Everything was exactly the way we had left it last night. Although, my coffee was no longer hot. I cleared the table and scowered the fridge and cabinets for something edible. I heard him padding down the stairs be actually saw him. I turned around to find him in only his boxers slinking towards me.

"Is something wrong, Elena?" He asked as he stood in front of me. His crystalline blue eyes swept across my face, landing on my mouth delicately. "You seem to be upset about something. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no, Damon," I backpedalled as I stepped around him. "It's just -" I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and looked at my feet. I really didn't know how to talk to him about this. Our conversations had always been easy, but this was a harder subject than anything we'd ever discussed. I pulled a chair out and sat down, crossing my ankles. Damon followed suit and pulled a chair in front of me and sat down, taking my hands in his.

"You can tell me," he said softly. _How ironic_, I thought; I had always tried to get Damon to open up to me and now it was reversed. How did this happen? I shook my head trying to clear it and stared at the floor as I dove into deep, trecturous waters.

"Okay," I began barely above a whisper. "You have to understand that it has _nothing _ to do with you, Damon." I looked up at him, trying to convey as much certainty I could towards him. He nodded and I continued. "I - It's just the whole, um," I stuttered. I didn't know how to actually tell my, wait what were we? _Nevermind that Elena, stay focused. _"It's the vampire thing," I blurted. Pain flashed in his eyes and his face fell. "I'm sorry," I said as I slid my hand from his and cupped his cheek.

He clasped his hand over mine and smiled weakly as I went on. "It's human nature, Damon," I clarified, weakly. "After Noah and all of the other vampires who have tried to kill me, it just scares me. I trust you, I do." I swallowed thickly and licked my sudden dry lips.

"But?"

"_But_," I muttered, "I don't _want_ to be bitten. I know that vampires usually to that during sex and that you need blood, but I can't and I'm sorry."

His eyes softened as he ran his hand over the top of my thigh. "I never asked for that. I mean, yeah, I _need_ blood to survive, but there's always blood banks; and, yeah we sometimes bite during sex, but having _you_ there is enough for me." He nodded to make his point and smiled softly. Relief washed over me; we'd finally had _that_ talk, now on to the next - less serious - one.

"Okay," I breathed. He gripped my thigh gently as I slid my hand from his face back into my lap. "On to the next order of business."

"I could tell there was more in you," he said as he sat back into his chair. "Go on."

"It's about us," I said. His eyes widened and I saw a flash of pain flicker in them. I squeezed his hand in reassurance and smiled.

"I want to know what we are?" I asked, putting out his fears. "Do I call you my boyfriend, or what?"

He seemed to muttled over the question for a bit before standing from the chair, walking towards the sink. He turned back towards me and said, "I don't know, Elena. But, I like what we're doing here..." he gestured between us, "...you and me, it works. And I don't want it to end." His face became serious at his last declaration.

"I like us, too," I smiled, unconsciously tucking hair behind my ear and looking at my hands.

"Good," he said as he suddenly appeared in front of me. He pinned me to the chair, his warm, sweet breath washing over my face.

"Cos we haven't finished what we started earlier," he said, tipping my chin up to meet his eyes. My body hummed with his words and instantly heated, until I thought I would burst into flames at any moment. "Shall we?" He didn't wait for an answer and scooped me into his arms, running at vampire speed towards my room.

I rolled my eyes, but secretly couldn't contain my joy of this impending moment.

"How'ya feeling?" Damon asked smugly as my eyes opened sleepily. After this mornings events - mainly the large amount of sex - I had gotten quite sleepy and had drifted of into bliss. Damon was propped on his elbow with his head in his hand, gazing down at me. His dark hair was messy from sleep and sex, and his body looked absolutely incredible. _I so could go for another round, right now. _I stretched lazily on the bed; I felt his eyes catolog every movement of my body, but it didn't make me feel self-concious like before. I felt... sexy. I grinned sleepily and said, "I'm a bit tired, but..." I raised my brow as I traced the indentions of his abs. "... incredibly satisfied. And you?" I started as he grabbed my arm and pulled me across the space between us, holding me flush against his body. His body was hard against mine as I seemed to melt into every crease of his warm, soft skin. He wound his arm around my waist, pulling me closer - if that was even possible - and scalded my lips with his. Sighing softly into his mouth, I snaked my fingers through his dark hair and pulled his closer to me. He pulled away slightly, his breath washing my face hotly. My breaths were coming in short, ragged bursts as my heart beat wildly in my chest. "I take that as a sign of approval," I said as I tried to regain composure.

"Mmhmm," he purred against my lips, sending vibrations through my body. I couldn't take his teasing any longer; I surged forward and pressed my lips to his, hard and passionately. He opened his warm mouth and deepened our kiss. I threaded my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck as he sighed into my mouth. My stomach clenched painfully as it sounded its hunger. I hadn't eaten all day and if I didn't, I'd die of exertion soon. I tugged on his hair and seperated us.

I stuck my bottom lip out. "Hungry," I pouted. He rolled his eyes and nodded towards the door. "I'll make you something," he said as he rolled out of bed. Damon offered his and I took it as he led me to the kitchen. I sat down at the island counter as he dug through cabinets for food. "You are lacking food severly," he said. I smiled at his distaste and continued to watch him. I decided right then and there, that there was nothing better than watching a man cook for me. Damon still naked body didn't hurt, either. I stared devilishly at his deliciously carved back. His movements were graceful, yet languid in its strides.He moved towards the fridge and pulled out a carton of eggs. "I hope you like eggs," he said as he scrunched his nose at the smell.

"Eggs are fine," I said, smiling. Damon proceeded to make my breakfast as I admired him. When he finished cooking my breakfast, he turned towards me and sat a plate in front of me. With the full view of him in front of me, I instantly felt my body ache for him. My eyes traveled down his hard chest and abdominal muscles, memorizing each dip of skin. He was quite beautiful; greek gods would be jealous. I laughed quietly at the thought as he scooped eggs from the pan and put them on a plate in front of me.

"_Bon appetit_," he said as he handed me a fork. I dove in immediately, devouring the eggs quickly. I hadn't realized how hungry I was until now. Damon quirked his eyebrow at me and filled my plate with more eggs. Feeling a bit foolish, I ate slowly. I finished and set my fork on the plate and folded my hands together in front of me.

"So," I said, "what are we gonna do today?" I immediately knew his obvious answer.

"I am more than happy to satisfy you _all day_," he said, seductively. I tipped my head to the side and rolled my eyes. "What?" He asked, innocently.

"I meant, ya know... something outside of my bedroom." He narrowed his eyes at me as I were crazy and shook his head.

"Damon," I said, "we haven't done anything while we've been here."

"Oh, we've done plently, Elena," he drawled as he put my plate and fork in the sink.

"You know what I meant," I huffed. He turned towards me and leaned deliciously onto the counter.

"Okay, Elena," he said, smiling. I knew I could always get my way with Damon. "What would _you_ like to do?" I almost jumped from my seat in glee as he gave in. I had so much that I wanted to do here. I hadn't been here since I was a kid, so I was beyond excited to share this with Damon.

"Well," I said as I muttled over the possible places to go. "There's the market, a drive-in... oh, the vintage clothing stores-"

"No way," he said, cutting me off. My shoulders slumped as a pouted formed on my face. "No drive-ins," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "I had to go through that once, don't wanna do it again."

I looked at him and smiled. "Oh yeah, you are pretty old, aren't you?" I teased.

"Ouch," he said as he placed his hand over his heart. "I'll have you know that I am - and always will be - an eternal stud." I rolled my eyes at his flaunting of eternal youth and beauty. It really wasn't fair; he would be young forever. "The rest, though," he said, "I'm fine with."

"Yay," I squealed as I jumped out of my chair. "It isn't very far from here. Maybe a few miles, at least..." I trailed off as I thought of all the things we could do.

"Uh, Elena."

"Yeah?" I said as I turned to face Damon. He was grinning sinfully, making me blush deeply.

"As much as I love to see you naked, it should really be for _my_ eyes only," he said. I nodded, embarassed, and walked up the stairs.

It didn't take us long to get dressed and on the road. Well, it really took longer than expected; Damon was insufferable when it came to sex. I had convinced him that as soon as we were done, we'd leave. I didn't plan on doing anything but sleeping once there, but he didn't need to know that. I had dragged him through every booth at the market; tasting all of the fruits; smelling all of the flowers; and fawning over every cute puppy or kitten. He didn't really participate; occasionally when I'd ask him to try some fruit of some type of desert, which he graciously obliged. In the end, though, I didn't buy anything. Damon, however, insisted on getting me flowers. I begrudgingly let him buy them. He settled on a single red rose; saying that I was more beautiful than any flower he'd ever find. I blushed as I buried my nose into its soft petals, inhaling deeply. The smell it emitted brought forth memories of my childhood; my parents walking aimlessly throughout the market as I touched, tasted, smelled, and held everything. They were nice memories; I didn't mind them much. The memory that came afterwards was far more painful, though. After having gotten drunk and stranded at a party, my parents had driven out of town to pick me up. My body grew cold as I recalled the freezing water rushing against my body and into my lungs. I pulled the flower from my nose and blinked, my eyes feeling wet. I looked up to find Damon's concerned gaze.

I smiled weakly and held the rose to my chest. "Thank you," I said. I tried desperately to push the memories to the back of my mind, but they had decided to plant themselves in my line of vision. . I hadn't realized how many memories were tied to this place. It hurt to be doing this without them. When we stay at the lake house, we'd come out to this very market every day. My heart ached around the edges of the hole in the center. I needed to leave.

"Damon," I said as I gripped his hand. "I'd like to leave now."

"Okay," he said, bewildered at my sudden mood change. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head and pulled him in the direction of my car.

"It's getting late," I said, shrugging my shoulders dismissively. He resisted for a moment before following me to the car. Tears were clouding my vision as I pulled the car door open and got in. Once inside, I completely broke down. Everything that I had tried to bury, came rushing to the surface; brutally reminding me that their deaths were - and always would be - my fault. It took Damon barely a second to get in the car and pulled me to his side. "Shh, it's okay," he said as he kissed the top of my head. "You wanna tell me what's wrong or do I have to guess?"

I slid away from him and wiped my face. "I used to come here with my parents," I said, fighting back a new round of tears. His mouth fell open slightly before pressing into a thin line.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. I shook my head furiously and wiped tears from my cheeks. He nodded and reached for my hand. I flinched away, not wanting to be touched and stared out the window. He started the ignition and we drove in silence back to the house.

"I'm going to bed," I said as I walked through the door, laying the rose on the counter.

"Elena," Damon called as he threw the keys onto the counter. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm tired," I said as I climbed the stairs into my room. I changed into my pajamas quickly, and slid under the covers. Talking to him right now didn't seem like it'd be a good idea. I didn't want to have a breakdown in front of him; especially since I didn't know if he could handle my outpouring of emotions. It was difficult being with him; he was unpredictable and it terrified me. Nestling my head into the pillow, I prayed for dreamless sleep. Damon walked into the room quietly and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Elena," he said as he rubbed his hand on my shoulder. I kept my eyes shut tightly; fearing that if I opened them, tears would flow freely onto my pillow.

"I don't want to do this, okay," I snapped as I rolled my shoulder out from under his hand. "I've had a long day and I'm tired, Damon."

He raised his hands in surrender and stood from the bed. "Fine," he said and I could hear the edge of frustration and hurt laced into his quiet voice.

"Goodnight," I said.

"I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he said as he turned off the light and walked out. After he latched the door shut, I rolled into my pillow, burying my face in it and sobbed, uncontrollably. I cried for my parents, for Jeremy, Jenna, and everyone who had ever loved my parents; I had killed my parents and I hated myself for it. I also cried for Damon. This was hard on him as well as me. We'd been as open as we could these past few days, and now I was shutting him out. I was pushing him away, but it was only to protect him. And me. I cried until my eyes ran dry and then I fell into a nightmarish sleep.

I was awoken quickly by the loud ringing of my phone, sweat beading on my forehead from my fitful dreams. I didn't remember feeling Damon get into bed, but I was plastered to his chest. I wondered how long he'd sat downstairs. I knew that he could hear my sobs, so why didn't he come back? _You said you didn't wanna talk about it, _I yelled at myself mentally. My thoughts were interrupted by the ringing phone. I rolled off of him and searched for the phone. It was still dark outside and I was incredibly tired; this better be important. I threw my hand onto the side table and felt around for the phone. The bed moved as Damon rolled over.

"Phone," he mumbled before falling asleep again. I flipped on the lamp and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" I asked with a scratchy voice.

"Elena, thank God," Jenna sighed.

"What is it, Jenna? I was sleeping," I asked, yawning. I rubbed my hand on my neck and winced in pain. I really hadn't slept well.

"It's Jeremy," she said. "Elena, he's gone."As soon as the words left her mouth, my heart shattered completely in my chest. I swallowed thickly.

"What do you mean 'he's gone'?" I asked as I sat up.

"I mean, he's gone, Elena. I can't find him anywhere. I've looked everywhere for him, but nothing," she said. "I figured that he'd went to the lake house, too, so..." A strangled cry filled my ear. I could hear her labored breathing and knew that she was on the verge of a panic attack.

"Okay, Jenna," I said, calmly. On the outside I remained calm for Jenna, but, on the inside, I was on the verge of losing it. "Calm down, okay? When did you last see him?" There was silence for a moment.

"I don't know, yesterday, maybe? Elena, I'm freaking out; come home, now," she pleaded.

"Okay," I said as I threw the covers from my body. "We'll be there soon."

"We?" She asked and I instantly kicked myself. Jenna didn't know about Damon and I; hell, no one knew.

"I- I'll explain later," I sputtered as I rolled out of bed. I'll see you soon." I ended the call and threw the phone onto the bed. I scrambled through my room, grabbing everything that I had brought and threw it all into my bag. I turned on the light as I tossed the bad into the hallway, instantly waking Damon.

"Trying to sleep here," he snapped. I dug through my dresser and pulled out a shirt and jeans, pulling them on.

"Too bad," I said as I buttoned my jeans. "We're leaving, get dressed." I grabbed my phone and purse and set them down with my bag. I walked back into the room to find Damon still lying in bed, propped up on his elbows, staring at me. I raised my hands in the air and gave him a what-the-hell expression. "What aren't you getting dressed?" I asked, furiously.

"I'd much rather sleep, if you don't mind," he said as he sat against the headboard.

"I don't have time for you right now, okay," I snapped. "Jeremy's missing and I need to go home." He raised from the headboard, but made no move to leave it. "You can stay, but I'm leaving," I said as I slung my bag and purse over my shoulder. I bounded down the stairs towards the door, praying that Jeremy would be okay. My hair whipped around me as Damon appeared in front of me. Thankfully, he was fully dressed; I didn't need _any _distractions right now. He dangled car keys in one hand as he opened the door with the other.

"I'm driving," he said as I ran for the car.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, I'm sorry for the long wait but I wanted to get chapters 6&7 written before posting this one. And I also kept rethinking the entire plot line and every chapter that I've written so far. I'm my worst and hardest critic. Been going through a writing funk lately, so if this isn't up to par; I'm sorry. On to other important matters: tonight's episode was so wonderful, nerve-wrecking, emotionally draining, and just pure bad-ass than any of the previous. And Bonnie, my God; she was the most bad ass witch there. Filled with awesome!**

**So, I've predicted this fic to be roughly 10 to 12 chapters; not sure yet, though. There are _so_ many things that I want to do, but the characters won't let me. They're dictators, I tell ya! They don't let me sleep, eat, do anything without shouting at me and driving me crazy (good crazy, though.) **

**Anyway, thank you all for sticking with me this long. So here's chapter 5, technically it's a two-parter. Chapter six will be part two, which I should get up in a few days. So for now; enjoy, my sweets!**

* * *

><p>I almost jumped from the car as we pulled into the driveway of my house, but the doors were locked and Damon gave his <em>don't you dare<em> look as my hand grazed the handle. My thoughts were racing with possibilities of what I was going to walk in on. Would Jenna and Ric have already found Jeremy? Would he be alive? I prayed the he'd be tucked away in his room, listening to music, generally ignoring the world. As Damon stopped the car, I jumped from the passenger seat, grabbing my bag. But, as I ran towards the porch, I had an odd feeling. Something was off, shouldn't the sheriff be here if he was missing? That's when my worst thought settled in; _oh God, no._ I bolted to the door, yanking it open.

"Jenna!" I screamed into the house. My head snapped up as I heard something fall on the floor upstairs. I dropped all of my stuff onto the floor and ran up the stairs. I was met by a very naked Ric at the top landing. I spun around quickly and covered my eyes.

"Where's Jenna?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Uh, Jenna," he called. "It's Elena. I'm just gonna... yeah."

I turned around slowly as he stepped back into Jenna's room. Jenna appeared in the hallway, tying a robe across her waist, with a surprised look on her face.

"Elena," she said, confused. "What're you doing home? I thought you were staying at the lake house until the end of summer." Okay, now _I'm_ confused.

"You called me, Jenna," I clarified. "You said that Jeremy was missing and that I needed to come home."

Her forehead creased as her brow knitted together. "No, I didn't," she said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, you did," I retorted. This was becoming too wierd. "Don't you remember? It was like, three hours ago."

She shook her head and frowned. "I didn't call you, Elena. And Jeremy's in his room... I think."

Her eyes widened as we both ran for Jeremy's room. Jenna flung the door open, showing Jeremy sleeping in his bed. Relief washed over me at the sight of my brother sleeping peacefully. She quietly pulled the door shut and said, "see? He's fine. Are you sure you're okay?" She laughed as she walked back to her room. Was I okay? Did I imagine that phonecall? I walked downstairs slowly as I questioned my sanity.

"Everything okay?" My head snapped up as Damon stepped forward. I nodded and pulled my phone from my purse, checking my recent calls. Sure enough, I had gotten a call from Jenna hours ago.

"Yeah, it's just," I said, shaking my head in disbelief. "She doesn't remember calling me; swears that she didn't." He cocked his head to the side.

"Sounds like she was compelled," he said.

That couldn't be true. Stefan and Damon were the only vampires - living vampires anyway - invited into this house and Damon was with me. That left Stefan. I shook my head; that was stupid. Stefan would never do that. He and Damon both promised that they wouldn't. Then again, Damon broke that promise to find me, so why couldn't Stefan? But Stefan wasn't Damon; he would compel Jenna.

"I don't think so," I muttered. "Maybe I'm just going crazy." He rolled his eyes as a chuckle escaped his throat.

"You're not crazy," he said as he held my hands in his. "I'll find out what's going on, okay?" I nodded as he kissed my cheek softly and walked back outside. I turned quickly as Jenna and Ric coughed loudly.

"So that's the w_e_?" Jenna asked. Alaric folded his arms across his now clothed chest and shook his head disapprovingly.

"Elena," he said, "are you sure about this?"

"'Cause it's _Damon_, honey," Jenna said. "He's not really a knight-in-shining-armor, ya know?"

Picking up my bags, I nodded.

"Yes, I know Jenna, but he's changing," I said. "He has a good heart and he's kind. I know that he's done things that he isn't proud of, but who hasn't? And for your question, Ric; I know what I'm doing. Trust me, okay?" I nodded and squeazed her hand reassurringly. She smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"I'm glad you're home," she sighed. I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a small squeeze. I missed Jenna so much. She was the only "mother" figure that I had left. I felt comfortable and safe in her embrace. She pulled away and let go of me. I nodded at Ric and walked upstairs to my room. Walking through the door, I inhaled the sweet, familiar scent of my room. Everything was exactly how I'd left it. As my eyes landed on my empty bed, I felt sluggishly tired and sleepy. This had been a super long morning and it was still technically night, so I slid - almost dove - under my covers and drifted back into sleep.

_I drifted aimlessly into a rather large, open field; much like the one at the lake house. But this was different. I couldn't pinpoint how, but I felt a familiarness with this place, but it was tinged with uneasiness, as well. Something bad was going to happen; I just knew it. That was when he came into view. He was of medium height, not much taller than Damon; dark, wavy hair covering his head above dark, brown eyes. His clothers were disheveled and dirty, blood stained most of his shirt. His was dressed oddly, too. It seemed to be very, _very _retro; like, 19th century or something (I didn't really pay attention in history; Ric's kinda boring sometimes.) But there was something about his eyes, something familiar; they eminated terror to the extreme. But it was a calm, collected kind of terror; like, he could kill you without a second thought. Apart from his eyes and clothes, nothing seemed to be different. I felt a familiar twinge under this man's eyes and - by the way he was looking at me - he seemed to know me, too. He stepped into the clearing, gracefully - almost cat-like in his movements._

_"Hello, my dear," he said as he stopped in front of me, extending his hand. I met his hand with mine and he brought it to his lips, kissing my knuckles softly. As I watched him kiss my hand, I noted the silk glove encasing my hand and most of my forearm. He peered under his lashes at me as a devious grin lit his features._

_"I have been looking _everywhere _for you, Katerina," he said. Katerina? Did he think that I was Katherine? I mean yeah, we looked alike, but couldn't he tell that I was human? I slid my hand from his and clasped it with mine behind my back. No matter how much I should've been afraid of his gaze, it only seemed to make me enamoured with him. My mind and body was reacting strangely to his presence, as if it knew him and I was a little slow to catch up._

_"There is no need to fear me, Katerina," he said softly. "You are perfectly safe with me, love." He stepped forward and caressed my cheek with is his outstretched hand, brushing his thumb against my cheek._

_"No fear," he repeated._

_ I smiled whole-heartedly at him and unfolded my hands, bringing them in front of me. He released my cheek and took my hand in his and nestled it into the crook of his elbow._

_"I have something I want to show you," he said. He pulled us deeper into the woods, never once telling me where we were going. Trees and brush passed us on both sides, hindering my view to only what was directly in front of me. All the while, his hand was soft and gentle against mine. I didn't fear him; on the contrary, it seemed as though I... cared for him. If only I knew who he was..._

I was dragged from my sleep by a knocking on my window. I silently prayed that they'd take a hint and leave, so I could finish out my odd dream. I rolled over away from the window and snapped my eyes shut again. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ I opened my eyes and rolled them in frustration, swinging my legs around and onto the floor. I walked slowly to the window, still tired and weak from lack of a good nights rest. I kneeled onto the window seat and moved the curtain aside. The face I saw wasn't the one that I was expecting.

"Stefan," I said, quietly; my forehead creasing in confusion. "What're you doing here?"

He smiled and tapped on the window again. "Let me in and I'll tell you," he quipped. I turned the lock and edged the window open, quietly. He stepped inside with an occomadated ease and took a seat on the window seat, closing the window behind him. I returned to the edge of my bed and sat down, folding my hands together in my lap.

"So?" I asked, looking down at my intertwined fingers..

"I'm here to see you," he said, a bewildered look crossing his face. "You've been gone for a while and I wanted to see you."

I sighed heavily, but forced a tired smile.

"And you woke me up for that?" I asked, laughing.

He stood from the window seat and walked gingerly to sit next to me, wrapping his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh, don't be so pouty," he joked, as he rubbed my shoulder with his hand gently. "I wanted to make sure you were doing okay."

"Thank you for you concern, Stefan," I said, "but I'm fine."

He nudged me into his side. "You sure?" He asked, his voice laced with concern. I turned to meet his gaze and smiled.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Stefan," I said, honestly. "I'm okay, really. You don't have to be worried about me."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I love you, Elena. I'll always worry about you," he said as he tipped my chin up with him free hand.

"Stefan," I said as I removed my chin from his hand. "W-we need to talk about something."

My stomach clenched sickeningly as I ran over my impending speech; it was dreadful, but I needed to do it.

"Okay," he said, warily. I took a deep breath and gathered my wits about me, looking him dead in the eyes.

"You know that I'll always love you, right?" I asked, but didn't wait for an answer. "I will, but it's a different kind of love now, Stefan. It's more... platonic, I guess is the word."

I took another deep breath and prepared for what would be the hardest thing for him to hear.

"And now," I began slowly, "things have changed. _I_ have changed. Okay, I'm getting way off track here. When we broke up, it wasn't because of anything either of us did. We drifted apart; wanted different things. And, then I went to the lake house and everything changed. I had time to think about things that I wanted and the things that I," I swallowed thickly, "the things that didn't want." I spit the last sentence out quietly, as if speaking louder would've brought my entire house down. Stefan slipped his arm off my shoulders and turned his body towards me.

"So you're saying that you and I, we aren't together anymore?" He asked. I saw pain flicker in his green eyes and my heart ached.

_Yes, Stefan, that's exactly what I meant._ I simply nodded.

"Okay," he said quietly, "I know you have more to say, so go on."

"You're gonna hate me if I do," I said softly as I looked at the floor. He covered my cheek with his hand and brought me to face him.

"I could _never_ hate you, Elena," he said, nodding to make his point.

"Uh, okay," I started, "When we ended, it was a rough couple of months for me and I needed to get away from everything." I generally - for Stefan's sanity - left out the part about it being mostly about Damon and I having sex, and not so much about our break-up. But, still, it added to the whole pot boiling over.

"So, I went to the lake house. I tried so hard to keep it from everyone except Jenna, Jeremy, and Bonnie that I was there; I couldn't deal with anyone else coming to find me. But, so typical of him, but Damon came to the lake house while I was there. He had compelled Jenna to tell him where I was and then he found me. I was angry at him for what he'd done, so I didn't invite him in and he sat on the porch for hours while I slept inside. I was so furious with him, but then... it went away, Stefan. It just _left._ I didn't know why or how, but it had."

I continued to ramble on about mine and Damon's fight and then heart-to-heart talk - I left out the amount of sex that we'd had, though. Stefan simply nodded and listened the entire time and I felt ashamed for what I was doing to him. I was undoubtedly hurting more than he was letting on, but I couldn't just deny my feelings for Damon; especially to Stefan.

"So, in short, Damon and I are... well, I'm not really sure what we are right now. But, we're in a good place right now and I'm sorry if you hate me, Stefan. It has nothing to do with you; anything you did or didn't do, it's all me. I can't help how I feel. You and I had something that was truly wonderful and I wouldn't give it back for the world, but people change; I've changed."

Stefan stood from my bed and paced the floor slowly, rubbing a hand over his face.

"You and Damon?" He asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. I had a feeling he wasn't actually talking to me; more of letting it settle within himself.

"I don't know what to say, Elena," he said. "Are you certain it's what you want?"

I gave him a determined nod.

He stopped pacing and stood in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"I will _always_ love you and if this is what you want, then who am I to stand in your way," he said. I stood up and threw my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you," I whispered into his neck. "Thank you." He rubbed my side, gently and then we separated.

He nodded and smiled. As I looked into his glistening eyes, he dipped his head slowly, his lips landing on mine. This kiss didn't hold much; it was goodbye. I could feel it and I knew that he could, too. It was chaste and simple; it wasn't romantic; there were no fireworks or bursts of light; it was honest and pure. It was our final tribute to our relationship. A simple kiss to end it all.

"You had me fooled, ya know that?" I detached my lips from Stefan's and turned towards my doorway. Damon leaned casually against the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest, his jaw ridged. He clenched his jaw and tipped his head to the side.

"Well, don't stop on my account," he quipped, his lips set into a hard line. I opened my mouth to speak, but my mouth wouldn't form words.

"I believed it all, Elena," he said as he pushed himself away from the doorframe. "Every single word, Elena. You're just like her, you know that?" He sneered and shook his head. Damon straightened himself and looked directly into my eyes. Tears were forming in my eyes as his stare never left me. I could see pain all over his face and in his eyes and my heart cried out.

"You can both go to hell," he said as he turned and left. I could hear his boots against the hardwood floor of the stairs, but I couldn't move. Every part of me wanted to make him see that this wasn't what it looked like. As I heard the door creaking open, I bolted for the stairs, pouring every bit of energy that I had left into my legs. The door was wide open, raining was falling hard against the ground, and I could see Damon's back as he stood on the steps; his shoulders slumped in defeat. Raining drenching his shaking body.

_God, what have I done?_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay, just to clear up the mythology and other aspects of my story that doesn't really match up to the series: **

**Klaus _has not_ come to Mystic Falls. **

**Bonnie is still all powerful with those 100 dead witches (mostly because I really don't want to rewrite the next few chapters; lazy, I know.) **

**JENNA IS STILL ALIVE! **

**If any of ya'll need me to clear up anything else up, PM me!**

**Okay, about this chapter:**

**I went through rewrites like crazy on this one. Not sure why, though. *shrug* This picks up right were the last chapter left off.**

**Part 2; enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Rain was falling in sheets as I followed Damon outside. He was almost sprinting towards the woods across from my house, making it increasingly difficult for me to keep up. This, I had decided, would be our defining moment; if only I could make him listen to me.<p>

"Damon," I called into the rain as it soaked my clothes and hair. His back tensed and his hands clenched into fists as he stopped. "...please, let me explain."

I had no idea of how else to show him how much regret and shame I was feeling. He tossed his head back as a humorless laugh escaped his lips, filling the cold, night air. As he turned slowly, I noticed that he was completely soaked through; his dark, raven black hair stuck to his forhead lightly touching his eyes and his clothes clung to his lean frame. Hurt flickered across his face for a second, before being replaced with biting anger.

I started backwards as he suddenly appeared in front of me; our lips barely a breath apart. His warm, sweet breath washed over my face causing my lips to tingle for the touch of his. As his eyes swept predatoraly across my face, blood pounded into my cheeks forming a deep blush. He noticed to pounding of my heart as it called to the demon within him, he scoffed and stepped back. He jabbed a finger in my direction and shook his head, letting droplets of water fly in every direction.

"Don't," he muttered as his hand fell slack against his side. "You don't get to do that; not now." Shame coarsed through my body as my eyes drifted towards the wet ground. After a moment, I lift my eyes to find his latched directly on me. My mouth falls open, unable to form words. How did he still do this to me? He had complete control over me.

"I..."

"You what, Elena? You're sorry, or are ya gonna say that this was all a mistake, hmm?" His mouth pressed into a hard line and his eyes narrowed at me. Anger and pain were seeping from every part of him and it took every bit of will power that I possessed to not comfort him; I wanted to, believe me I did, but the way he looked at me told me not to. Beads of water slipped down his cheeks and fell onto the ground as I stared into his cold, dark blue eyes. He was completely void of all emotions; well, the good ones anyways. Right then, I thanked God for the rain. Tears slipped from my eyes and snake down my hot, red cheeks adding to the wetness of my face. He didn't wait for me to answer before he continued.

"Well don't, okay? I get to walk away this time. Stefan, really? At least you could've made it a little less obvious that he's always gonna have you," he spits at me before turning his back to me. I can hear pain, hurt and sadness in his words and my heart flutters, painfully. I reach my hand out to grab his shoulder, but he begins walking towards the darkness. My hand fell unceremoniously against my side.

He stopped suddenly; his back tensing visibly underneath his wet, leather jacket.

"It was always you, Elena," he called softly over his shoulder.

Pain ripped at my heart as I caught a glimpse of his glistening eyes. "I would've - and still will - always choose you."

I open my mouth, but words evade me. I can't breathe; my lungs feel like they're shriveling up. I swallow and try to force words between my teeth.

"Where are you going?" I manage to get out as my warm breath filled the cold air.

"I don't know," he said before disappearing into the darkness.

The air became still as my aloneness sank in. Without Damon in front of me, I had no oxygen; I couldn't breathe anymore. My heart and bones ached at the loss of him. I didn't like this; it wasn't... natural. I fell back against the hard, wooden post on the edge of the porch and sank down into the wet grass. My fingers laced through the wet blades as I pulled my shaking knees into my chest and buried my face in them, sobs racking my body painfully. What had I done? I had said nothing; _that's what you did_. I felt horrible for what I had done, trust me. I wanted to take it all back; start over. But, like always, Damon ran from the problem. Why was I blaming him? He hadn't done anything. I was the one who had done this to us. Realization set in as the night air became freezing and my body began to shake violently as rain beat against the exposed skin of my neck. I didn't know what to do; I had single-handedly ruin the only good thing that had come of this last, torturous summer and I can't ever get him back. My eyes pop open and I raise my head, staring into the bleak, dark forest ahead. Why the hell did he get to win this time? _No way; not this time_, I thought.

Quickly jumping to my feet, I wiped the rain and tears from my face and stared into the bleak, dark forest ahead. The tree branches seemed to point at me, judgmentally The wind howled around me, echoing Damon's words.

_ You could've made it a little less obvious that he's always gonna get you. __I get to walk away this time. _

_I would've always chosen you._

There was no way that Damon was going to get rid of me that easily. If I had to, I would make him listen to me. He needed to know that what happened between Stefan and I was innocent; he just had to. After a moment, I straightened myself and headed out into the darkness as fast as my legs will take me. He needed to know that I needed him; loved him, even. I was always Damon and would always be Damon. I sprint across the front lawn onto the street.

My lungs are burning as soon as I cross the street. Finally, I edge the start of the tree line, only to smack into something hard and stars glitter my vision. As I fight to keep my lids open, I feel strong arms lift me delicately from the ground. Relief soars through my heart; Damon came back for me. I press my face into his chest and hear the rumble of laughter.

"Stay with me," he muttered into my wet hair. There was something different about his voice, though. I shivered as he mumbled something about staying awake. Something about him made me feel uneasy, but I pushed it aside as I feel his lips against my hair.

"Almost there..."

As soon as the words leave his lips, I realize that this man wasn't Damon, but my eyelids are becoming too heavy to hold open. I tried desperatly to keep them open, but I wasn't winning. I squint behind us through the rain and see my house growing smaller and smaller as we move away from it.

"Damon," I breathe as I finally succumb to the darkness.

* * *

><p>"...you find her?" I could hear - barely - a male voice yelling in the next room from the couch that I was tied to. The ropes were digging into my wrists and ankles, making them bleed. I tried to concentrate on where I was, but all I could think about was that I was bleeding - and I could feel it running down my wrists - and this may or may not be a vampire. <em>Great, <em>I thought_, haven't I been through enough near-death experiences for one lifetime? _

"...won't be happy. He'll come after us for sure," another voice said a little quieter this time as if he were scared. I prayed to God that this _he_ he seemed to be afraid of was Damon. I needed my leather-clad knight right about now. I leaned my head back against the couch and sighed. Why was I always put in these situations?

"Good, let him come. I'll kill the _son of a bitch_ myself."

The man speaking stepped into view as he scoffed at the notion of _him_ finding me. This man didn't look much older than me, but he had that old feel. Brown hair covered his head and most of his forehead; fierce eyes that made me quiver stared at me as a slow, sadistic grin covered his face. My stomach clenched sickeningly as he sauntered towards me. I tried to push myself deeper into the couch; I wanted to disappear so badly. He knelt slowly in front of my and captured my chin roughly.

"Oh, little dove, don't be frightened," he spoke softly as he stared into my eyes. "I'll make it as painless as possible."

He loosened his grip and ran his fingertips down my neck to my collarbone. Rage clouded my vision and I spit in the man's face. His face twisted angrily as he wiped his hand across his face while choking me with the other. My vision was becoming spotty and I instantly regretted what I had done. My face felt like it was swelling and my airway was closing off. Tears welled in my eyes as large black spots filled my vision.

"Daniel!" The other man stepped into the doorway and shouted, clenching his jaw. "She's to stay perfectly intact until the time comes, you hear me?" His hand fell onto my thigh as he rolled his eyes at his superior. Blood flooded through my face as I sucked in a deep breath, blinking back tears. His brown - almost black - eyes softened as he looked me over, licking his lips. I sucked in a breath and held it as his eyes swept over my body; his fingers gliding on the insides of my thighs. Finally, he tore his eyes from me and stood as I let out the breath I was holding. Straightening his clothes, he turned to the other man.

"Fine," he said as he looked over his shoulder at me. "Soon enough."

My nostrils flared as anger swelled in my gut. A ear-splitting scream left my throat and filled the air, earning a hearty laugh from my capture.

"Now don't be like that, darlin'," he drawled as he turned to face me in the doorway. "I saw you and your boyfriend tonight, love. He won't care if I kill you; I promise."

A lump formed in my throat as tears welled in my eyes. He did care. He would care, dammit! Large tears spilled over my lashes as I crumpled onto the couch. Daniel (or -as I now referred to him- Dick) laughed as he left the room. I was falling apart, but this time I didn't have anyone to save me. Damon had said longer ago that he'd protect me, but now... I was on my own. Large tears rolled silently down my cheeks and I prayed that if God could hear me, then I just wanted him to let Damon know that I was here and to save me; like he always does. My body began to shake as sobs left my throat, tears pouring from my eyes.

It took a moment or two for my body to stop shaking, but as my sobs softened a bit, I settled onto the couch as comfortably as I could being tied up and all. This house, I had decided, was my grave; this was most likely where Dick and that other guy were going to kill me. I didn't want to die; I like my life. Well, the part that had Damon in it was the part that I liked. I wanted so badly to be with him; to rewind and stay away from Stefan for good. If Damon hadn't have walked in when I was giving Stefan that udderly stupid goodbye kiss, then none of this would be happening. _Idiot._ But right now, I needed to get to him. I needed to find a way home. Now to get these ropes off of my ankles. I sat up and folded my body so that my hands - which were tied in front of me - were touching my feet and fiddled with the knot. It was tied pretty tight, but after a lot of tugging and pulling I finally undid it and stretched my legs. I looked around; there were windows, but they were covered with thick curtains and it was dark and musty inside. I stood quietly and walked towards a window, pulling the curtain to one side with my tied hands. A small whimper escaped my throat as I looked outside. Nothing but bared land for miles. How was anyone supposed to find me now? I released the curtain and dropped onto my knees, fresh sobs racking my body painfully.

This was it. Elena Gilbert was a goner.

* * *

><p><strong>Damon's POV<strong>

Where the hell did she come off, huh? Saying she wants to be with me and then she does _that._ Ugh, I hated her. _Shut up, you idiot. You love that girl more than you want to admit._ True, but I still hated what she'd done. I mean, Stefan? Come on. _Anyone but him..._ I settled back into the couch as I nursed a bottle of scotch. This was exactly how I pictured this night to go. Try to surprise Elena and then I find her in my brother's arms. It's common courtesy to not go after your brother's girl.

_Shit, maybe I should follow my own advice, then I wouldn't be in this mess._ I raised the bottle to my lips and drank deeply. I sincerely hoped that Stefan would walk through the doors, I felt like kicking his ass right now. I tipped the bottle up and swallowed the last of the burning, amber liguid and threw the glass at the fireplace. Damn flames, mocking me; laughing at me; flickering carefree under the mantle while I dealt with feelings. I shuddered at the word and stood from the couch, starting towards the kitchen to find more alcohol. I'd literally told Elena everything at that _stupid_ lake house; every little thing. Why the hell did I even go looking for her in the first place? As I opened the first cabinets, I heard a creeking coming from the front parlour. _Stefan's home._ My jaw clenched as I thought of my brother; _dead man walking._

I slammed the cabinet door and ran to him, stopping a mere inches from his crest-fallen face. "Why the glum face, baby bro?"

"I don't have time for you, right now," he said as he tried to push past me.

"Too bad," I said as I slammed him against the door. "Make time. I wanna chat."

"What the hell is wrong with you," he yelled. His yelling only managed to fuel my rage as I wrapped my hand around his throat and squeezed.

"Me? What's wrong with _you,_ dear brother?" I asked as I tightened my grip around his throat. "I could kill in a second and right now, I wouldn't mind a bit." I could feel my rage building in the pit of my stomach; my fangs urging to be unsheathed.

"Damon," Stefan choked, "what is wrong with you?"

I laughed. "You! You're what's wrong with me," I yelled into his face. "Do you realize how many times you get chosen over me," I yelled as I crushed the bones in his neck, "huh?" He dropped to the ground, but I never released him from my grasp. I wasn't done, yet.

"Father..." I squeezed harder.

"Katherine..." Harder.

"Our damn mother died for _you_!"

"...and Elena," I said barely above a whisper. "Twice, in fact." This time I was ready to end him, I didn't care anymore; I flipped that ever present switch once again. I continued to squeeze slowly; like a snake slowly killing it's prey. I wanted him to feel every ounce of pain that he'd ever put me through.

"Twice?" He asked as his eyes began to glass over.

Even while I was killing him, he was still a dumbass. "Yes, Stefan, twice," I deadpanned as I loosened my grip a little. I wanted to draw it out a little more. "First when you got to Mystic Falls and second... tonight. You took her from me!" I screamed as I shook him with ever word. The storm that had been building in me finally spilled over as I began to crush his airways.

"I was... saying... goodbye," he choked. "She chose... you." I dropped him instantly and fell back onto the floor. I couldn't breathe; couldn't think, for that matter. How was this possible after what I'd seen? Or, thought I'd seen. She'd kissed him. Why would she choose me? My face contorted in anger as I grabbed Stefan's throat again.

"You're lying," I spat.

"No I'm not, Damon," he pleaded. "She chose you."

There it was; those three words that would forever change my world. _She chose you_. Finally, someone chose me and it's about damn time. I began to feel oddly weightless as a new sensation washed over me. I felt important, _wanted_. It felt so foreigen as it gripped my body and mind. It didn't last long as images from my argument with Elena. _Shit_, I knew these emotions well; felt them every single day of my wretched life. Pain and regret. Stefan's coughing brought to reality as I stood, looking down on him.

"Uh, yeah... I-I'm," I mumbled, "I'm sorry, I guess." I heard Stefan's exhausted laugh as he stood from the floor. "I'm gonna go," I said as I pointed to the door.

Stefan stepped aside and let me walk by before speaking. "She's not there," he said.

"Come again?" I asked as I turned to face him.

He shrugged. "She isn't there."

"How do you know? You left before I did," I said as I folded my arms across my chest.

Stefan rolled his eyes and said, "I heard you little spat when I was almost home and went back to see if she was okay; she wasn't there. I figured she'd be here fighting with you again, so..." His brow knitted together as he began thinking what I was thinking. "You don't think..."

"God, I hope not. That bitch should know to never come back here," I said. Katherine was like that; a bitch, I mean. "I guess I should go find out."

"_We_," Stefan said as he walked towards the door. "You don't have to do this alone, ya know? Even if you did just try to kill me, you're my brother." I rolled my eyes at his sentimental dribble and walked out the door in the direction of Elena's house.

As we surveyed the area, Stefan and I realized that there was no sign of our lady love. I stood still and listened carefully for her heartbeat. All I heard was bugs and Jenna sleeping quietly unaware of Elena's disappearance. I felt a pang in my chest as I thought of Jenna. She would be a wreck if anything happened to Elena; especially after Jeremy. What the hell? _Am I_, I swallowed thickly, _caring?_ I shuddered at the thought and continued to search for any sign of Elena.

After coming up empty, I decided that I needed to ditch Stef and search for Elena on my own. "Stef," I called. "I'm gonna take it from here."

"Oh no," he said as he stepped around the corner of the house. "I told you Damon -"

"I know, I know," I said waving my hand at him dismissivly. "I don't have to do this alone, _blah blah blah_."

His shoulder slumped as he walked towards me.

"I love her, too," he said, "and I'm gonna help you find her. Listen Damon, I'm sorry about what you walked in on. You gotta know that it wasn't anything; it was innocent." God, couldn't I do anything alone anymore? I rolled my eyes dramatically as a fresh feeling of hatred filled me as he confessed his love for her.

"Fine, but I'm gonna need a little witchy joo-joo on this one," I said as I strode towards the little witch's house.

She was going to help me. I wouldn't give her a choice.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thank you so much, you guys! I love you all to death. I love you more than Damon Salvatore loves his alcohol; seriously.**

**Some more clearing up on mythology:**

**Klaus is still an Original who has a curse on him, but breaking it isn't so tedious. He doesn't need a vampire or a werewolf, only a doppleganger; Elena (the whole ritual sacrifice thing will be explained in a few more chapters when they finally meet Klaus.) Damon and Stefan do not know about Klaus, neither does Bonnie. Also, out of sheer laziness, I really didn't want to add the whole werewolf/vampire aspect to the ritual. I didn't enjoy it in the show, either. I mean, come on, killing Jenna was so close to blasphemy that I was fuming; though, I wasn't too concerned for Jules, never really liked her anyway. Damon getting bitten was terrifying, but I was so happy that he was cured and that he and Elena had a little, goodbye kiss. Literally the sweetest scene that they've ever had together *swoon***

**About this chapter:**

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter; mostly because I LOVE writing Damon's POV. So far, Elena has been kidnapped - by who, we'll find out later in the chapter - and she and Damon had their big finale ( I know, I know, I cried while writing it.) Bonnie is still a judgy little witch (she annoys me sometimes, but I love her to death) and hates Damon. Stefan is still his noble self (love him for that, too.) I also had a review about the amount of angst in this story. Okay, don't get me wrong, I love happy-go-lucky, fluffy stories, but this **_**is not**_** one of those. Things get out of control at some points and then downright hopeless at others. But, trust me when I say that nothing is ever hopeless; hope is in everything, no matter how disheartening the situation.**

**Also, I'm sorry if it is short (there's A LOT of dialog in this one.) ... or *gulp* terrible.**

**Okay, that being said, please enjoy this chapter and drop me a line or two telling me your thoughts. I LOVE REVIEWS!**

* * *

><p>As Stefan and I neared the witch's house a thought entered my mind. Bonnie would never willingly invite me into her house; not even for Elena. An uneasy feeling clenched my insides; Bonnie - if she was smart - wouldn't invite me into her house. Honestly, I hadn't really spent a lot of time earning the witch's trust. I'd managed to kill her grandmother, kill her boyfriend, unleash a tomb of angry vampires onto the town, and hurt her best friends in numerous ways. The uneasy feeling didn't settle as I thought of all the wrong things I'd done in this town. I was a monster who hurt people; that's all I'd ever be to her. There was no changing that.<p>

As if sensing my thoughts, Stefan clapped a hand on my back.

"I can get Bonnie to invite you in," he reassured, nodding his head.

We stepped onto the small porch and stood at he door. No doubt that Bonnie knew we were here; she was a witch for God's sake. Stefan pounded on the door. I heard footsteps and then the knob began to turn. I plastered a fake smile onto my face as the witch's face came into view.

"Hi, Bonnie," I said. Her eyes passed right over me and landed on Stefan.

"Stefan," she said, ignoring me. "What are you doing here?"

I rolled my eyes. "Listen here, you little witch -"

"Um, what Damon's trying to say is," Stefan began, cutting me off. "Bonnie, we need your help." Worry was evident in Stefan's voice and it seemed to settle with Bonnie as she digested his words.

"Elena's missing and we need your help to find her." Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest, her forehead creasing in concern.

"Are you sure?" She asked. "She's been at the lake house for weeks, Stefan."

Stefan nodded and began to explain to her the past two days' events. I zoned out completely and focused on things that could lead me to finding Elena. I hadn't sensed anyone there earlier, but then again I was too busy yelling at her to pay attention. God, I hated myself sometimes. I could be such a dick sometimes. _Sometimes; more like all the time._ Not noting anything peculiar in my memory of earlier, I turned my attention back to Bonnie and Stefan.

"...and so that's why we need your help," he said. "You're the only one who can do it, so please."

She seemed the roll the thought around in her heard for a moment and then she looked directly at me. "I'm not inviting you in," she said.

"So predictable," I countered. "That's why I have him; Stefan's already been invited in." I allowed the right amount of time for my words to settle before turning to Stefan.

"Go on," I said. "Get to it."

Bonnie nodded and stepped aside as Stefan walked inside. I gave the witch a murderous look and smiled at her, causing her heart to quicken in fear. Man, I loved that part of being a vampire. The fear was enthralling; wonderful, even. But, I'd give it all up for Elena and that's why I needed to find her. I couldn't just let her go. I was in too deep now. I sat down on one of the chairs nestled into the corner of Bonnie's porch and listened intently to their conversation.

"...asshole, you know that?" I caught the end on Bonnie's irritated statement and smiled, knowing that she was talking about me.

"I know," Stefan said. "But, he means well." Oh, Stefan, ever the white knight. Seeing good in everything.

"Okay," Bonnie said and I heard papers rustling around. "I'll probably have to do a locator spell, do you have anything of hers?"

"Uh, no," Stefan said. "I don't."

"Oh," Bonnie said - almost squealed. "I do." I heard running and jewelry being pushed around, then running again. I hated being out here; I needed to be in there.

"If it's something that she's touched, I can channel energy from it and maybe it'll locate her."

Maybe? I wasn't here for maybe.

"Maybe?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, maybe, Stefan," Bonnie said as I heard pages flipping. "I'm not sure if there's enough energy on this bracelet to pinpoint an exact location. It would help if you had something of hers. Like, clothing or something."

Silence.

"Damon," Stefan said, poking his head out the doorway. "I need you to go to Elena's house and find something of hers, anything." I nodded and took off in a full sprint towards Elena's house. I ran right up to the front door and pounded on it. After a brief moment, Jenna yanked the door open.

"Damon," she said, surprised. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Elena," I lied.

"She isn't here," Jenna said, her face contorting in evident confusion. "I got a text from her saying she was going back to the lake house."

_Dammit!_ This just kept getting better.

"Okay," I said as I searched for another lie. "Well, I have to get something from her room, do you mind?"

I didn't wait for an invitation - the beauty of already being invited in - and pushed past her, running up the stairs towards Elena's room.

"...Damon..." I heard faintly as I climbed the last of the stairs.

When I stepped through the doorway, I was bombarded with the memories that this room held. Our first kiss, _I smiled; _ The one with Jeremy,_ I cringed; _And the one she couldn't remember, but I'd never forget. I pushed the memories aside and ran to her dressers, pulling a drawer open, and pulling a couple of shirts out. With one last look to check if anything was amiss, I bolted from the house, running dead sprint back to Bonnie's. I ran up to the doorway and yelled at Stefan.

"I'm here," I said. The doorknob turned and Stefan opened the door, taking the shirts from my hand and shutting the door again.

"You're welcome," I snarled quietly at the closed door. I resumed my seat on the porch and listened carefully.

"...shirt, will it work?" Stefan said, practically pleading with Bonnie.

"Uhm, it should," she said. "Okay, the spells says that we need something with her energy and then it should tell us where she is."

Then she started chanting something in gibberish and then I heard a gasp of breath, a crash onto the wooden floor, and then nothing.

* * *

><p>Strong hands gripped my shoulders roughly, hauling me to my feet. Sobs tore from my throat as I averted the man's eyes. He laughed roughly.<p>

"It seems you've gotten out of your ropes," he mused. "I guess I'll have to tie them tighter next time."

He dragged me towards the couch, and threw me onto it. He grabbed the rope and tied it around my already bleeding ankles and pulled it tight. With each pull, fresh tears rolled down my cheeks. It was so painful. After finished with my ankles, he moved to tighten the rope around my wrists. He pulled the rope tight, cutting deeper into my flesh. My breath caught in my throat and my vision spotted; the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Please," I whimpered.

He laughed as he pulled the rope tighter. "Oh, my dear," he said softly, "it'll be over soon; I promise."

He raised his hand to lightly touch my cheek. I flinched away as far as I could, which only managed to piss him off. He dropped his hand to my neck and trailed his fingers down the vein there.

"You know," he crooned. "I haven't eaten in a while and I don't like being teased. Might I have a taste?" He lowered his face to my neck and grazed his nose against my skin, inhaling deeply. Tears fell from my swollen, red eyes and I choked on my breath.

"Please, don't," I cried.

"But, you smell heavenly," he argued. "It would be a sin to not have a taste."

"Daniel, leave the poor girl alone. She's to stay untouched until he gets here." He moved away from my neck and smiled maliciously at me.

"All in due time," he said as he patted my knee and walked out of the room. Who was this _he_ they kept talking about? I knew it was stupid, but I hoped and prayed it was Damon. He would rescue me; I just knew it. I prayed for it. I wanted to see him again, I missed him. His lucious, dark hair in between my fingers as I savoured the taste of his mouth; his gentle hands caressing my body; the way his eyes sparkled when he looked into mine; I even missed our arguments. I just wanted _him_ more than anything; wanted him to burst through the door and pull me into his arms, and carry me home.

As if God heard my thoughts, the door flew open. My heart sank into my stomach as Daniel and the other man stepped into the room, walking towards me.

"Time to go," the other man said as he dragged me to my feet. I jerked and squirmed, trying to escape his hands, but it only made him grip my shoulders tighter.

"Stop!" His face changed and he bared his fangs at me. I jerked back, falling backwards onto the couch, but was pulled upright. "Now behave, Elena. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you fight me."

Feeling defeated, I nodded my surrender and let myself be carried from the house. The man sat me in the back seat of a small car and moved to the driver's seat. I stared out the window, taking note of where I was. As we zipped down the highway, I saw only open fields for miles. As my hopes of rescue began to die, we began to speed towards the first sign I'd seen since leaving the house. _Thank You for Visiting Virginia_. Oh my God, we were leaving Virginia. I began to throw myself against the backseat, kicking the seat in front of me, screaming at the top of my lungs. Daniel reached around and grabbed my legs, his eyes seething with anger.

"Jeff, here, might not want to hurt you, but _I_ won't think twice about ripping that vein from your pretty, little neck and bleeding you dry, understand?"

I stopped thrashing and nodded fiercly. I didn't want to die and the threat of being bitten scared the hell out of me.

"Good," he said, letting go of my leg and turning to face the road.

"Why are we leaving Virginia?" I asked, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Because Klaus doesn't like Virginia," he said, matter-of-factly.

"Who's Klaus? And I thought we were supposed to wait here for him?"

"He's an original vampire who wants you to break an ancient curse put on him by a witch," he said. "Now, enough with the questions."

"But what do I have to do-"

"I said," he snapped. "_Enough."_

I cowered into the seat, tears slipping silently down my cheeks. I was being taken to some original vampire to be sacrificed. I was being taken to my death. It was just a matter of when and where. I stared out the window, wanting to be home with my family. Jenna and Jeremy would be devestated at the news of my death; we'd barely gone a year without Mom and Dad. No, I was not dying. I was going to live. Hell, I was only 18 years old; I had years left to live and Jeremy _wasn't_ going to lose anyone else. I was getting out of this and going home. I didn't know how, but I was. I would see Damon and my family again; sacrifice be damned.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I apologize profusely for the amount of time between chapters. Real life hasn't been kind to me and my family.**

**I thank you all so much for your kind words, putting my story on your alerts, and favoriting it. You guys make me want to write more :)**

**Felt kinda bleh about this chapter, but ah well I guess. Here it is, Chapter 8!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Stefan!" I yelled through the doorway. As soon as I heard the crash onto the floor, I bolted from my seat, only to be stopped by this damned barrier.<p>

"Stefan, what's going on?" I heard a loud gasp of breath and a few 'thank God's' from Stefan, as I assumed Bonnie was now breathing. Clearly, Stefan wasn't going to answer me, so I settled on eavesdropping.

"Bonnie, are you okay?" Stefan asked.

"Oh my God," Bonnie murmered.

"What is it, Bonnie? What happened?" Ugh, this was driving me nuts.

"Bonnie, please invite me. I can help," I said. I could practically hear her eyes roll in their sockets, but she consented and I hopped inside. Bonnie was sitting on the floor, her eyes red and puffy, tears slipping down her cheeks. She looked up at me and shook her head, apolegetically.

"What happened?" I asked softly as I lifted Bonnie onto the couch. She wrung her hands and shook her head.

"I don't know," she said. "I was in some sort of trance or something. I could feel what she was feeling and see what she was seeing."

She took a ragged breath.

"She was being tortured, Damon," she said and it was then that I noticed the large red marks on her wrists. My tempor flared and I saw red.

"Oh, if I get my hands on that basterd," I spat and I paced the floor, running an agitated hand through my damp hair. "I'm going to kill whoever's doing this."

"He was threatening her with biting her and all I could feel was ropes tightening around my wrist, slowly and painfully. And then another man came into the room and said it was time to leave; that _he _was ready for her."

"He? He who?" I asked.

She shook her head again. "I don't know. It ended there."

I turned my eyes to Stefan, his face washed in pain. He stood from he seat and came to stand next to me, gripping my shoulder.

"We're gonna get her back," he said, nodding his head. I returned his nod and looked at Bonnie.

"Did you get a location on her?"

She shrugged as she dug through the papers on the table. "I don't think so, Damon. I mean, something went wrong and it wasn't a locator spell liked I'd planned. But, I did notice that the house she was in was very old and I smelled flowers and I could see open fields through the open window. I don't know if that helps, but it's all I've got. I'm sorry," she said, her eyes brimming with tears.

I gave her a reassuring look. "That's good enough, Bonnie. Thank you."

Her eyes widened at my apology, but she nodded slowly.

"Wait," she said, suddenly. "I can try again."

I nodded as she began to rummage through the spell book again. Settling on a page writted in god-awful jibberish, she bagan to recite a bunch of shit I didn't understand. Her eyes opened slowly and her mouth fell open. She took in a raspy breath and closed her eyes again.

"There moving," she said, finally. "They've left Virginia; it seems like their driving on numerous back roads. It's kinda hard to get an exact location."

I rolled my eyes dramatically and rubbed my hand over my face.

"Hold on," she said as she stared into the distance. "They just passed... Oh my God, Damon! I know where she is!"

"That's great, Bonnie; where is she?" I asked, impatiently.

"I can't really explain it," she said, turning her eyes to meet mine. "I'm gonna have to show you."

"Wonderful," I huffed. "I'm driving." I turned, not waiting for them, and walked out the door.

_I'm on my way, Elena._

* * *

><p><em>Why was this always happening to me? <em>I thought as I stared out of the window. Trees and fields zipped past, but I could differentiate between anything anymore. My eyes burned; I was so tired. I didn't want to sleep, for fear of missing something important. Daniel had said that this Klaus person needed me for a sacrifice to lift an ancient curse. _Wonderful,_ I grimaced. _If I wasn't so hell bent on not becoming Katherine, I could've just... Oh no, Elena. Katherine was evil. You don't want to be Katherine._

Before I could dwell on Katherine some more, my captures were pulling the car off to the side of a lone, dusty road.

Daniel turned an excited face towards me.

"Here we are," he said, turning to get out of the car.

"Where's _here_?" I asked as I watched Daniel walk around the car and open my door. He knelt down to untie my ankles and I breathed a sigh of relief that the horrible ropes were no longer digging into my skin. My other capture, Jeff, exited the car and leaned casually against the closed door.

"This is where we wait for Klaus," he said matter of factly.

Daniel untied my wrists and gave me a wary look.

"You will not run," he said, looking into my eyes.

"I won't run," I repeated blankly, although my mind screamed for me to run; to get away as quick as I could.

"Good," he said, his voice more chipper than I was comfortable with.

He pulled the rope from my wrist, and I winced in pain. In the amount of time I'd been with them - and I really didn't know how long that was - I hadn't take a good look at my wounds. The cuts were deep and the air hitting them sent stings through my arms; blood trickled lightly from the cuts and I noticed that Daniel hadn't really taken his eyes off of them. I swallowed thickly and crossed my arms over my chest, tucking my hands under my arms. Daniel chuckled darkly and moved aside, motioning for me to get out. I didn't want to risk it, so I didn't what he wanted me to do. The wind whipped my hair around my face and the moon hung ominously in the sky, casting a glow about my face.

"How long to we wait?" I asked, breaking the silent tension.

"As long as it takes," Jeff replied, brushing me off.

I really hated these guys. No, wait, hate was literally the understatement of the century.

"Couldn't we at least go somewhere where there's, I don't know, lights maybe?" I asked, my tone on the verge of bitchy.

Daniel grabbed my shoulders and gripped tightly.

"Shut up," he said, compelling me again.

My mouth clamped shut, doing exactly what he said. Ugh, I really hated this guy. _I hope we have to wait until the sun comes up and your ass bursts into flames, you dick!_

_Damon, where are you? You're supposed the drive up the road now in your Camaro and wisk me away_, I thought as longing coursed through my veins. I wanted him to be here; I wanted him to save me like he's done so many times before.

I uncrossed my arms and turned around, opening the car door. If I was waiting for this Klaus-person, then I was not waiting outside. I slid inside and settled into the leather seat. _Why couldn't I have a normal teenage life? Go to school, go on dates, go to prom, graduate; ya know, the _normal_ stuff._

_What the hell? Why not? _I said mentally, deciding that if I was going to be stuck here, then I might as well keep myself busy.

_Oh, Diary, I haven't written - er, talked to you in a while. Probably like a year. Well, a lot has happened since last year. Stefan and I broke up; that was probably the worst breakup I'd ever experience at that point. I was a total wreck. Caroline and Bonnie tried to get me to leave the house, but I wouldn't go anywhere with them. And when I did leave, it was to the boarding house where I found Damon instead of Stefan. Damon was understanding about the whole thing; well, as understanding as Damon could be. I don't know where Stefan went. Still don't know, but whatever._

_Anyway, when I would leave and not go to the boarding house, I was going to endless amounts of parties. I reverted back to my old self; ya know, pre-death-of-parents Elena. It was fun for a while. It kept my mind off of things. I most likely consumed more alcohol on a daily basis than Damon would. That's a funny thought; I'm sure Damon is drinking right now. It's what he does best. Sex and alcohol. Oh, wait, I haven't gotten to that part yet. Shit, I'm going of course now. Where was I? Oh yeah, pre-Elena. So, I partied for a while - or, at least until Damon found out. I was plastered one night and I went to the boarding house and caused Damon a lot of trouble. I puked everywhere and he yelled at me the whole time about my morals and other shit like that. But, then, Diary, I didn't have any morals. I have done what Damon had when he first came to Mystic Falls; switched off my emotions. It was numbing and it helped._

_Damon, he wasn't happy with my lack of emotions and told me to stop; that only made me do it more. He kept telling me to quit until one day, he stopped. It was the day that we'd - uhm, gotten together? I guess you could say that. Jenna was gone with Ric, Jeremy was off doing his own stuff and I was home alone with Jenna's wine cabinet. I drank until I heard someone knocking on my door at - maybe midnight? I don't really know. I stumbled over to the door and saw Damon. He asked me what I was doing and I was like, you and dragged him upstairs to my room._

My heart fluttered as my memory cleared up.

_"Elena," Damon drawled as I pulled him up the stairs, "you're drunk. Again."_

_"Your point," I said, pulling him into my room, shutting and locking the door behind me._

_"My point, Elena is that you're drunk and you don't know what you're doing right now," he said, trying to reason with me, but all I was thinking about was the fastest way to get his clothes off._

_"If this is about Stefan, we can talk about," he said, his hands on top of my shoulders, squeezing them gently._

_"I don't wanna talk," I said as I pushed his leather jacket from his shoulders._

_"Elena," he said, trying to catch my hands._

_"Damon, just shut up, okay? I want this," I said, " and so do you."_

_His blue eyes darken as he grabbed my face in his hands and brought his lips crashing down onto mine. I opened my mouth, deepening the kiss and moaned; he tasted like bourbon, but it was sweet. My fingers fumbled with the buttons on his shirts until he moved them away and ripped the shirt, sending tiny buttons flying around my room. He slid the shirt from his arms and returned his hands to my face. _

_I broke the kiss, falling into a giggling mess. Confusion settled in his hazy, hooded eyes. I smirked devilishly at him as I pushed him back onto my bed, crawling up to his face._

_"Mmm," I moaned, breathing in his wonderful cologne. "You smell great."_

_"So do you," he said, smirking as he flipped us over and hovered over me._

A tapping on the car window brought me out of my memories. I could see who it was, it was too dark. They tapped the window again, but then the door swung open and a hand outstretched from the darkness towards me.

"Come now, dear," a man's voice said softly, " we have places to be."

I didn't know why, but my legs began to slide me forward as my brain screamed for them to stay put. Before I knew it I was standing outside of the car, my hand clasped with the mysterious mans.

"You are very beautiful, Elena," he said, his voice as light as a feather. "Shall we?"

He placed his hand behind my back and began to lead my through the darkness. Suddenly, as if a light went off in my head, I knew exactly who this was.

_Klaus._

* * *

><p>Oh, the big bad has finally arrived :)<p>

I honestly LOVE Klaus so much! He's fantastic and brilliant. And so, so creepy!

So, if you don't mind, leave me a line or two telling me if you like this or not. Be harsh if you must, I can take it :)


	9. Chapter 9

**I apologize for the SUPER LONG wait. Life is life, ya know. This chapter came to me VERY slowly and while I was writing it, I kept stopping and deleting and then rewriting again. It was so stressful and irritating.**

**I hope this little Klaus chapter makes up for the wait. It probably won't, but I understand. Love you all anyways :)**

* * *

><p>Now everything made sense; the dreams, and Katherine's seemingly delusional dribble, my captures obvious fear of him and the pit of fire brewing in my belly. He held tightly to my hand, guiding me effortlessly through the darkened forest. I could smell pine and wet grass. From behind us, the first of the suns rays began to peek up over the horizon, signalling the start of a new day and more importantly, my last. As we walked he began to explain to me what was going to happen today.<p>

"...I will then drink your blood, making me more powerful than any other vampire or werewolf," he said, a malicious grin on his face. "And no one, not even my brother, will be able to stop me."

No one could stop him. Oh my God, I thought. More powerful than any other vampire or werewolf. What was he? A hybrid or something? I had yet to be uncompelled from not talking and couldn't ask the questioned that itched at the tip of my tongue. This was simply dreadful. I was being led through trees to God knows were to be sacrifice for a guy who is God knows what for some stupid ritual- curse thingy. Does it get any better?

_Elena_, I heard or maybe it was a thought, I couldn't tell. It sounded like Damon. I shook the thought from my head; it was impossible. Really, Elena, a voice inside my head yelled, you're gonna say that that is impossible when your are being sacrificed to a possible vampire werewolf thing and your dating a vampire who has a vampire brother and you're a doppleganger of a vampire. Is it really that impossible?

No, it truly wasn't that much of a stretch to say that Damon was projecting his thoughts toward me. I mean, I'd been proven wrong about so many other things; the supernatural elements seemed to be the most prominent.

_You're going to be okay, Elena_, I heard again. _I'm going to get you out of this, but you have to trust me, okay?_

I nodded my head not sure if anyone could see me in the dark.

"...Katherine," I heard as Klaus' baritone brought from the crazy going on in my adled brain.

"Wonderful," he added, cheerfully. "We're here."

I focused my eyes on the open pyre in front of us. A woman stood not two feet away from it, holding a large, clear, round object. It looked like a rock from here, but I really couldn't tell. A small fire was lit in the middle of the offering stage. And I knew that one this stage, I would take my last bow.

Being in a relationship with vampires hadn't really prepared me for what came next. I was told to sit down on the slate of sandstone while the woman, who I now knew was a witch, chanted over the clear rock. Klaus stood behind me, his eyes intently focused on the witch. She continued to chant as the clear rock floated up from her hand and exploded. After the fireworkds display, her eyes slowly opened, she smiled gleefully.

"All that's left is for you to drink her blood," she said, looking between me and Klaus.

"Perfect," he drawled low in his chest.

I still couldn't speak and that meant that I couldn't scream, either, dammit! If Damon was coming then he better do it in the next few seconds. Hands gripped my shoulders and fingers dug into my skin. Klaus knealed behind me and pulled my hair to one side, walking his fingers down my neck, playfully.

"This shouldn't take long," he cooed into my ear as if reassuring that I would feel no pain.

_Screw that_, I thought. I began to thrash under his grip, trying desperately to get free and run until my legs gave out. With his unbreakable grip, he held me still. I hadn't even moved. I didn't have to look behind me to know what was happening. His eyes were flooding with blood, the veins underneath became more prominent, and his fangs began to slide from their sheaths. Tears slipped from my eyes, snaking down my neck and onto my shirt collar.

_Elena, I'm coming_, I heard and right then I knew that he was. It was Damon; his voice was unmistakeable.

"You have no idea how much planning went into this, my sweet Elena," Klaus whispered against my neck. "First, I had to get you back into Mystic Falls, so compelling your Aunt was quite easy and then, getting you away from that troublesome boyfriend of yours; luring Stefan away was even easier! And then I had to get Damon away from you -"

"You did that? Oh my God," I cried.

I felt razor-sharp teeth glide across the skin of my neck before they punctured the flesh and my blood flowed freely into his mouth. I gasped loudly and grabbed at the hand that had wound its way around my waist. I fought him every second. But, as my blood was being drained, my strength was being drained as well. It was becoming too much to fight him and I soon gave up, wandering towards the dark, sleepy haze that had appeared in front of me.

"Get away from her, you son of a bitch," I heard as something ripped Klaus' body from mine. I lay almost lifeless on the ground as Stefan came into view. He bent down in front of me and swiped the hair from my face.

"Elena, can you hear me?" I couldn't move. I could only stare up at him. He pushed more of my hair aside to examine my wounds. I could hear things breaking and people yelling and Damon. Damon! Oh my God, he found me! My heart swelled in my chest.

"Damon," I tried to say, but I couldn't hear myself.

"Damon," I tried again, this time croaking out dryly.

I heard someone yell and then a loud thud. My whole body shook. I felt numb. Lifeless. Suddenly, the trees began to sway and bend over on themselves. I could hear someone shouting, chanting almost.

"Damon, she's lost a lot of blood," I heard Stefan say and then someone was running.

Tears welled in my eyes and then suddenly Damon was in front of me, his hands on my face. "Yeah, we gotta get her out of here; especially if there's a chance that Bonnie won't be able to do what she's gotta do."

I felt arms under my neck and knees and then I was in the air, being pressed against someone's body. I inhaled and instantly knew that I was safe and that it was okay to give in to the darkness surrounding me.

"Stay with me, Elena," I heard Damon say, but I was already drifting into the sea around me. Then nothing but blackness surrounded me and wrapped itself into the deepest parts of me and constricted me in its grasp. _I love you, Damon_, I thought as I finally gave in.

* * *

><p><strong>Sucky place to end, I know. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon, but I'm not going to make any promises. <strong>

**Gearing up for vacation and then getting stuff together for college is a hassle.**

**This has nothing to do with the story, but I heard a wonderful song the other day; Which To Bury, Us or The Hatchet by Relient K**

**Their awesome :)**

**And with that, I'll see you all next update. Love you all more than Damon loves sorority girls and Kentucky Bourbon ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so freaking sorry that it's taken so long to update! I'm so, so, so, so very sorry. University is killing me. I have like, no free time anymore. Plus, this story hasn't been coming as freely to me as it used to. I'm hoping that the season premiere Thursday will help with that :)**

**Anyways, read on, my lovelies!**

* * *

><p>I swam unknowingly in the area between dreaming and reality as I heard someone calling my name. His voice was a mix of adoration and worry, but laced with so much hope that it was almost overwhelming. I knew instantly that I loved whoever was calling my name. He was my world and I his. I would do anything to be in the light that he gave off; even if that meant giving up my life to get it. I heard my name again and turned around the walk towards it. It was echoing against the walls of my mind and nestling itself into the farthest corners of my heart. It was a beautiful sound that reverberated through my entire body and made my heart swell with warmth and love. This person was mine and I was his, and I'd do anything to remain his forever.<p>

The darkness was slowly being stolen away by small slivers of light and I realized that I was trying to open my eyes. The light hurt my sensitive eyes at first but I tried to be strong and do this for whoever was calling for me. Suddenly, like a lightbulb went off in my head, a name found its way to my lips and it tasted sweeter than honey and flowed across my tongue as freely as water.

"D-damon," I croaked. Wind blew across my face and I wrenched my eyes open, landing on his perfect eyes. The crystalline orbs were filled with unshed tears and complete adoration and love as he stared back at me. A silent tear fell from his eyes as a small smile tugged at his lips.

"Elena," he whispered and it was the sweetest sound my ears had ever heard. It felt like I'd never heard my name spoken until then. I felt his hands cup my face and then he brushed my hair from my face as tears began to flow freely from his blue eyes.

"Don't cry," I croaked and realized that my throat was incredibly dry. A small laugh resounded in Damon's chest and I snatched it up in my heart and locked it away, feeling instantly warmer.

"Oh, my God, Elena, I've been so worried," he cried as he laid his head on my chest. I brought my shaky hand up and rubbed his hair down which was sticking up everywhere. His muscular back rose and fell rapidly and I could feel his tears soaking my shirt.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here now," I cooed and he rose to face me. His eyes were slightly red as he surveyed my entire body, checking for injuries or maybe to see if I was actually real (I didn't really know.) His hands cupped my face and his lips fell onto mine softly and urgently. I tried to muster up all of my strength to kiss him back, but I was too tired. Noticing my hesitation, he pulled away slightly, but our lips were still touching. I closed my eyes and revelled in the feeling of his soft, velvety lips. I felt him smile against my lips and he pecked them quickly, before nestling his head into my neck, his warm breath cascading over my skin.

"You have no idea how worried I was," he mumbled in my skin. Memories from the sacrifice came rushing back, knocking the wind out of my already tired lungs. Blood. Blood everywhere. I cringed.

"How.." I coughed slightly and then tried again. "How long?"

"Two days," he said understanding my question.

Two days? I'd been unconscious for two days. I'd missed a lot. What had happened to Bonnie. What had happened to Klaus? I had so many questions, but right now I just wanted to be with Damon. I tried to slide a little to give him room but a firm arm around my waist told me that he was already there. I was enveloped in his light and warmth. My heart was fluttering in my chest as his fingers rubbed against my sides and his warm breath flowed of my neck. I felt a dull ache begin on the other side of my neck and reached up to touch it. There, under my fingers, were two perfect circular wounds.

Klaus. My blood boiled at the thought of that monster touching me and taking what wasn't his. He'd stolen something that was never offered. He'd stolen something part of my life escence. I stiffened as a thought reached my mind.

"Is he- is he dead?" I asked quietly and this time, Damon stiffened against my side.

"Yes, Bonnie was able to kill him," he said gruffly and I knew that the question might be off limits for a while. But I would ask for the details soon.

Using all of my strength, I rolled onto my side, wincing a little from my aching joints, to face the man I'd tried to give my life for. His eyes were hard and he sported a faraway look. I pressed my palm to his cheek and rubbed my thumb over the slightly stubbly skin and smiled. Damon's eyes softened and the finally settled onto mine and he smiled back. It wasn't a smirk, or the flirty smile I'd become so accustimed to; it was a pure Damon smile, filled with hope and adoration and longing, but most importantly; love. I leaned in and pressed my lips to his softly, not wanting to push myself into another blackout. It only lasted a minute before my head collapsed back onto the pillow and Damon was pulling my body into his chest. I felt safe and protected in his strong arms. Safer than I'd ever felt before and I knew he'd do anything to keep me that way.

"Damon," I said quietly.

"Hmm?"

"I-I love you." I couldn't believe that I stuttered. On the most important sentence known to man, I, Elena Gilbert, stutters.

Damon's face lit up and his smile grew wider as his eyes sparkled. "I love you, too, Elena," he said and then pressed his soft, pink lips against my cheek and then my neck, and then back up to my cheek before settling them on my lips. Damon's lips molded perfectly to mine and his hands fit perfectly in mine. My heart and soul were his to do with what he pleased. I was completely, and utterly in love with the vampire beside me. Nothing could change that.

I faintly noted the creaking of the door until someone cleared their throat loudly. Damon's lips detached from mine and looked at Stefan standing in the doorway. His body was stiff and his eyes looking anywhere but in my direction.

"I'm glad you're awake, Elena," he said firmly with a tight smile. I knew he was feeling a little weird with mine and Damon relationship, but it didn't matter anymore.

"Thank you, Stefan," I said, dropping my eyes to mine and Damon's enterlocked fingers.

Stefan cleared his throat again, clearly uncomfortable with witnessed our display of affection, and said, "You're welcome. Damon, I need to speak with you, if you don't mind."

"I'm sure you can say it in front of Elena, 'cause I'm not going anywhere."

I could practically feel Stefan roll his eyes and I forced myself to hold in my laugh. Such a Damon thing to do.

"Fine," he gritted through his teeth and I stiffened at the harsh tone of his voice. "We have a problem, Damon."

"As in, a problem problem?"

Stefan must've nodded, because Damon said, "Okay, what is it then, all seeing eye?"

"It's Klaus," was all he said. That name was all it took to send my heart sky-rocketting in fear and my blood to pump faster into my heart, 'causing my chest to ache. My eyes snapped up and onto Damon's. He gave me a look that said 'you'll be fine, he won't get to you again' and then looked at Stefan who was mirroring Damon's expression: determination. Determination to keep me safe and I was glad that I had these two guys on my team.

"I thought the witch took care of that problem?" Damon asked, indignently as his grip on my hand tightened and his sat up.

"She did. Klaus, himself, is dead," Stefan said.

"Then where's the problem?"

The air had thickened with tension and Stefan's eyes shown with some emotion that I couldn't put a finger on and my heart was thundering away in my chest. Damon was stiff against my side and I tried to soothe him by rubbing my free hand against his arm. It work a little, but he was still completely guarded and ready for whatever Stefan was about to say.

Stefan took a deep breath and stared directly into Damon's eyes.

"He has siblings."

* * *

><p><strong>DUN DUN DUNNN!<br>Ahaha! Sorry, I need cliffhangers to help me get along with my plot (and I secretly love them (oh, guess that isn't a secret anymore!))**

**Who's excited for Thursday? I know I am. I'm bouncing off freaking walls in this place!  
><strong>

Be a good reader and review please :)


End file.
